Dark Wings, Dark Words, Dark Deeds
by cutelikemurder
Summary: Set after "The Price" in Season Five, after saving Robin Regina summons the Dark One in a secluded part of the forest. Canon divergence from there. SwanQueen all the way. This story isn't for OutlawQueen or CaptainSwan shippers.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Probably get be dark. Like way dark... If I continue it. **  
Summary:** Set after "The Price" in Season Five, after saving Robin Regina summons the Dark One in a secluded part of the forest. **  
Disclaimer:** Fuzzy Cheese Productions does not own any of these characters, universes or situations. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc. We claim no rights to copyrighted material and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.  
 **A/N:** Dammit DarkSwan for haunting my dreams with your sexy evilness. P.S. I apologize for any and all mistakes. I finished this at like a quarter to one. I was going to sleep on it. But I got a bit excited. Lemme know in the comments if there should be a second chapter. Or you can hit me up on tumblr (CuteLikeMurder) or twitter ( MurderouslyCute).

* * *

"Emma Swan..."

She shouldn't be doing this. Summoning the Dark One wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Emma Swan..."

And yet here Regina Mills was, standing the forest, alone, hesitant, but determined to do just that. Why? She wasn't certain. But then again, when was her encounters with the former Savior not wrought with doubt and insecurity?

"Emma Swan..."

With a flourish of dark smoke, Emma Swan stood before her in all of her dark glory. Dressed in black leather, white hair pulled back into a tight bun, lips stained bright red, skin shimmering in the moonlight. She didn't look like the Savior anymore. She didn't look like the infuriating blond, the mother to her son, the sheriff of Storybrooke.

She didn't look like her Emma anymore.

"Your Majesty..." the Dark One greeted with a nod. Her sea green eyes holding a predatory glint to them as she circled Regina like a shark before a feeding frenzy.

"Dark One..." Regina gave her own curt nod, squaring her shoulders. Emma might be the Dark One now. But that didn't change things between them.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" she asked, her red lips quirking in a smirk. "Not like the others."

"If I didn't fear the Imp, then there is no force in this world or any other that will make me fear you, Emma." Regina told herself no matter what she wouldn't cower in Emma's presence. She had been a queen after all. More refine than that. She didn't shrink in the presence of evil. And she wouldn't shy away from Emma.

The Dark One bit back a laugh. "Still think you can save me?"

"I know I can." Regina replied. "I will."

"Don't," Emma ordered with a wave of her hand. "Don't play the hero, Regina. It's not you."

The Evil Queen arched an eyebrow. "Ironic coming from you."

Emma stopped and took a step toward her. When Regina didn't inch away, the Dark One's smirk widened. "No, what's ironic is that the woman who stole everyone's happiness is fighting so hard to save them."

Regina shook her head. "Not them, Emma. You. I'm trying to save you."

"You can't save me," Emma told her.

"That's the Darkness talking." Regina took a breath and let it slowly. "I won't give up on you."

"Give it time."

"Emma, I know you believe it's hopeless..."

"Don't." She held up a hand to silence Regina. "Don't use Snow's tired Hope Speech, Regina. There is no Savior anymore. There's only the Dark One."

The Evil Queen frowned. "Henry believes I can be the Savior. Why can't you?"

Emma's response came swiftly. "Because of what you did to me in Camelot."

"What did I do, Emma?" Regina asked, her eyes pleading for the truth. "Why did you take away my memories?"

Emma shrugged. "Like I said it's a curse."

"And as I said, I've gathered that. I just don't understand why."

"You know why."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Clearly. Or else I wouldn't be asking."

"Sarcasm. The Evil Queen always hides behind clever quips when she's caught off guard. Or frustrated. Or nervous..." Emma took another step forward, slowly closing the distance between them. "Do I make your nervous, your Majesty?"

The hairs on Regina's arms stood on end. She could feel Emma like an electric current that buzzed all around her. "Emma, stop. This isn't you."

"Maybe it is. Maybe this is me," the Dark One began, her voice unnaturally low. "I was born with darkness in my heart, Regina. If it wasn't for Snow and Charming, maybe I would have grown up to cast the first curse. Maybe I would have worked up the courage to do something you were too weak to do."

"And what was that?" Regina asked, trying to keep her anger in check. It was difficult considering all that she had done to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak. She told herself that Emma was just trying to rattle her. She told herself that she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Take this dagger and plunge it in the heart of the Dark One," Emma replied, the Dagger appearing in her hands out of nowhere. "Maybe this is fate."

"We make our own fate."

Emma shook her head. "You don't really believe that."

This time Regina took a step, fighting the urge to reach for the dagger and stop this madness. "I have to. How else could an Evil Queen become a hero?"

As if she could read her mind the Dagger vanished and Emma took another step. Now she was so close Regina could count each of Emma's individual shimmering eyelashes.

"Is that the only reason?" Emma asked, her eyes darkening.

Regina's resolve wavered, the Dark One's gaze weighing heavy on her. "What's that..."

Emma tried to silence her. "Regina... I've seen the way you look at me."

The Evil Queen's frown deepened. "I don't know what-"

"Don't play dumb. You've always enjoyed playing with fire," Emma said, trying close in on Regina. "And I know that you've felt something for me for awhile."

This time she did retreat, but Emma pressed on. "It's more than just us sharing a son. Or me being the first person outside of Henry to believe in you."

Regina's back was against a tree when stopped. "You want me, Regina. You want me to give you want your outlaw could never give you."

"What my happy ending?" Regina asked, her voice more breathy than she would have liked.

"Happy endings are overrated, Regina," Emma informed. "That's not why you summoned me. That's not why you can't leave me alone. And that's not what you want from me."

Regina's tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips. She tried to stand tall but the way Emma was looking at her made her feel like prey. Still she found her voice, shaky but still hers. "And tell me Dark One, what do I want?"

Emma reached up and took everything not to flinch under her touch. The Dark One tucked a loose strand of hair behind Regina's ear, her fingers lingering on her neck, hoovering just above her pulse point. Emma's hooded gaze caught hers and for a moment Regina was paralyzed.

Not by fear.

She could never fear Emma.

"You want me fast and hard," Emma breathed. "You want me to make your toes curl, and your eyes roll back into your head. You want me to hurt you in all the right ways, and make you pop like warm champagne. And then beg me to hurt you just a little more..."

Regina's chest heaved, her stomach twisted in knots. But there was no denying the way Emma's touch made her skin hum and her blood boil.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves." Still she had to try. Not just for Emma's sake. But for her own.

"No, but I know you, Regina," Emma said. Her fingers sliding down her neck, along her collarbone. "I can read you. Read your body. The goosebumps raising on your skin. Your heart hammering in your chest. Your lips parted every so slightly."

Emma lean in, her breath ghosting across Regina's lips as her touched dipped between the valley between her breasts, causing her breath to hitch and her body to tremble. A part Regina wanted to run, to chase Emma away. Another part of her wanted capture the Dark One's lips and give into everything Emma's darkened gaze promised.

"You want me to kiss you," Emma continued. "Slow and sensuous. My body moving along yours. My lips trailing down your neck, chest... stomach... My fingers sliding inside your panties. You want me on my knees, your Majesty. You want to be worshiped in a way only I can do for you."

Regina swallowed passed the lump in her throat. "Emma... please..."

"See, you're already begging me," Emma said, her thumb swiping along Regina's bottom lip. "I think I like the way you beg, Regina."

Regina pressed herself against the trunk of the tree. "This... This isn't you..."

"We've already been through this. Maybe this has been me all along."

"Emma..."

The Dark One pressed herself into Regina's body. She was so warm. But her words were ice cold, almost threatening. "This is what you want, Regina."

Emma's touch burned along her skin, hot and needy. And it made Regina's own need swell as Emma carefully went to the first button of her blouse. She undid the button. And Regina gasped, but Emma continued, fiddling with the second.

This was wrong, Regina told herself. This wasn't Emma. This wasn't them. That was a sobering thought. And the Evil Queen caught her by her wrist.

"Emma, stop!" she exclaimed, finally pushing her away. "You want me to believe that you're gone. That there's no hope for you. You might even believe that yourself. But it doesn't change anything between us.

"'I saved you, now you save me.' Remember? I know what my mission is, Emma. I may not be the Savior Storybrooke wants. But I'm the Savior it needs. And I'll save them. I'll save everyone. Starting with you."

She didn't wait for Emma to rebuke her and disappeared in a flourish of purple smoke. Regina was in her home, in her room; alone. She was shaking, hugging herself, seeking comfort that would never come. Maybe there was no saving Emma. Maybe she was already too far gone. Maybe Regina's quest was all for not.

No. She shook her head. Regina couldn't believe that. Emma wasn't gone. Just lost. Lost in the Darkness. She could relate. She had once been just as lost. If it wasn't for Henry or for Emma she'd still be lost. She'd still be the Evil Queen.

Regina made a few phone calls. First to Snow and Charming. She wanted to meet at Granny's tomorrow to discuss the coming Darkness that Emma had warned her about. They agreed but when Snow asked if she was alright, Regina lied and said she was fine. Then she called the Pirate and told him the plan. She may not respect Hook, but he loved Emma. He wanted to save her. He deserved to be a part of this. Finally, she called Robin.

"Is everything alright, Regina?" he asked.

She bit her trembling bottom lip and nodded wordlessly before she realized he needed her to speak. "Yes. I'm just worried about Emma."

"Of course," he told her. "We'll find a way to save her, Regina. You have to believe that."

"I do... it's just..."

"I know things seem hopeless, but have faith," he urged her. "Until tomorrow, my love."

"Yes, until tomorrow. Good night."

But he didn't hang up. "Regina, do you need me to come over."

Her response was immediate. "No. No, it's fine, Robin. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up and tossed the phone to the side. Her weariness had finally caught up with her and all she wanted to do was sleep. Perhaps she would feel better in the morning. It was a pretty thought. But Regina doubted there was any coming back from this. Not intact, at the very least. Not after what happened in the forest. She couldn't shake it from her mind; what Emma said, what she did... how she made Regina feel. She told herself it was wrong. It wasn't Emma. It wasn't her Emma talking. And yet, she had never been so drawn to her. She had never wanted something or someone so badly.

Had she been attracted to Emma this whole time? No, that was ridiculous. Just as ridiculous as this notion that Emma had been attracted to her. They were friends. First they had been enemies. Then only after years of fighting side by side they had forged a friendship. A bond that no force could shake. And yet...

Regina hadn't stopped shaking since she left the Dark One in the forest.

Sleep. She told herself once more. All she needed was sleep. She could overthink this later. For now, she needed to rest. Regina would be no good to anyone if she didn't sleep now.

It was another few nerve wracking moments before Regina was ready for bed. Dressed in silk pajamas, and freshly showered she slipped into her bed, praying for sleep to take her. However in the hush of her bedroom Regina replayed Emma's words. And when she closed her eyes all she saw was the Darkness that had consumed the Savior.

With a frustrated groan Regina sat up and resigned herself to another sleepless night. Until she saved Emma there would be many more restless nights to come.

"Thinking about me again, Your Majesty?"

Her voice was like ice water down her back. Suddenly Regina was alert with her guard up.

"Emma?"

A plume of black smoke heralded the arrival of the Dark One, standing at the foot of her bed. Emma's expression gave nothing away. But one thing was certain, she wasn't here for a social visit.

"You shouldn't be here," Regina said, fighting the urge to cover herself with the down comforter. She wouldn't cower in Emma's presence. She wouldn't act like the others did. Emma wanted her to be afraid, to turn her back. But she wouldn't. That was the silent promise she made to herself. She wouldn't give up on Emma.

"Shouldn't?" Emma chuckled, darkly. "Now, Regina that isn't exactly resending my invitation. If I didn't know any better... It's almost like you want me to stay."

"If only to make sure you don't do something you'll regret..." The lie came so quickly even Regina was surprised by it. Of course she didn't want Emma to hurt anyone. But if she was honest, truly honest with herself that wasn't the only reason she wanted her to stay.

And Emma knew it. The devilish smirk said it all. "There she is."

"Emma, this isn't you."

The Dark One rolled her eyes. "Don't. Don't be like them. You're not a hero, Regina. I can see the darkness in your heart. It's calling to me. Just like mine is calling to you."

Regina opened her mouth but her rebuttal died in her throat. What did she want her to say? What did she want from her?

"Regina, don't fight this," Emma purred, walking along the edge of the bed, her fingers dancing along the sheets, and inching toward Regina. "You've wanted me ever since I took a chainsaw to your apple tree."

That wasn't true. The first time she felt the pull of attraction was when Emma answered the door in nothing but a white tank top and panties, unabashedly comfortable with herself in a way that Regina could never be. Of course she had come to intimidate Emma into leaving. But that plan had been momentarily forgotten when the Savior caught her off guard. The mutilating of her beloved apple tree had just been icing on the cake. Not that Regina admitted that to herself or anyone for that matter.

Not for a long while, anyway.

"A penny for your thoughts, your Majesty..."

Regina blinked away the tornado of thoughts swirling around in her head and met Emma's eyes. She was sitting the edge of the bed. The predatory glint was back as she watched Regina.

"Emma..."

Again the Dark One rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that this isn't me. I've embraced the Darkness. Like you did once, Regina. You can do it again."

She leaned in, her hands on either side of Regina's legs, her body hovering over her like a shimmering black curtain. Again Regina's heart sped up, her breathing was ragged, and her skin hummed, longing for whatever dark promise on the tip of Emma's tongue.

The room filled with Emma's deep, rolling laughter. And the bed shift as the Dark One climbed into bed with her. She was straddling her legs, her hands moving to the headboard behind Regina. She was trapped in more ways than one.

The Dark One smirked, dangerously yet alluring. And then she whispered. "Tell me, Regina. Does the Evil Queen want to be bad?"

The brunette took a deep shaking breath and let it out slowly. She closed her eyes and wordlessly nodded her head.

As Emma leaned in Regina stopped her and hand on her chest. Where her own heart hummed it was beating so quickly, Emma's heartbeat was steady. "That doesn't mean I will."

When Regina opened her eyes, the Dark One was more like her Emma again. She looked dejected, forlorn, like a woman drowning depressingly wanting to be saved. Against her better judgment, Regina reached up and cupped her face in her hands. She assumed that Emma would have been cool to the touch but it was the opposite. She was like a furnace, warm and inviting.

"Emma..." she whispered. "This should be me. Why did you do it?"

The Dark One didn't move away. "Because you worked too hard for your happiness, Regina."

"My happiness wasn't-" Regina corrected herself. "-It isn't more important than your own."

"But I was the Savior."

"I've never needed anyone to save me."

"You will," Emma told her. "They all will."

"What's coming?" Regina asked. "What's this problem?"

The Dark One didn't respond. Not at first. Then she sighed and met Regina's gaze. "It's me... Save me, Regina. And if you can't save me, then stop me."

And like that she was gone in a puff of dark smoke.

And Regina was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's been like a billion years since I posted anything on . Already got a 10 favorites and 26 follows. Holy snikes! Thanks guys. Why did I stop writing fan fiction? Because I'm a crazy person. Well, I fell into some crazy but don't worry. I shrugged that off and I'm better now. Also, Rating Change for the Win Yo'

 **Warnings:** Mentions of DragonQueen (Because I love Maleficent.) Also the tiniest tiny sliver of OutlawQueen and CaptainSwan since the show is really fraking pushing that. But not to worry, this is very much a SwanQueen story. Because if it's not endgame I don't want to live on this planet anymore.

 **Summary:** Regina has a conversation with an old friend. Then the Heroes meet up and discuss what their next moves should be. Regina has a chat with Belle and then she goes to her vault... But someone's been waiting for her.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

 _Skin. Teeth. Heat. Raw need._

 _Emma's fingers were working in and out of her. Hard and fast, as she had promised in the forest. Regina arched into the touch, one hand twisting in silk sheets, the other threading through shimmering white tresses, holding her at the pulse point at her neck. She didn't care if the Dark One marked her. In fact she welcomed it. Then they could see. Then they would all know that Regina was hers._

 _Did she feel guilty? Perhaps. Perhaps she owed to Robin to tell him the truth. That while she loved him, while they were fated lovers, all she wanted was this. What she and Emma would always have. Whatever that may be._

 _A moan tore through her as Emma continued her relentless ministrations. There was a certain kind of reverence at play here. And on some level Regina did feel like she was being worshiped. She felt it with every torrid whisper that fell from Emma's lips, with every wanton sigh, with every heady groan, and with every heated touch. She wasn't being treated like a queen, or being handled like some fragile, wounded creature. But there was no denying how much she needed this, wanted this._

 _"Yes, that's it, my queen," Emma whispered, curling her fingers inside of Regina, just so, as her thumb circled her clit._

 _Regina's climax was building, threatening to rip her apart at the seams, pooling in the pit of her stomach, and twisting her up in all of the right ways. She was close. So very close._

 _"Come for me, Regina…"_

 _She shook her head. "Not yet."_

 _She didn't want Emma to stop. She wanted to stay just like this. She wanted this moment to be drawn out until she was begging for release, coiled around the Dark One._

 _Her Dark One._

"Regina…"

That wasn't Emma's voice.

"Regina!"

Her eyes snapped open and she was no longer in the confines of her bedroom, but sitting in a booth at Granny's. It was morning, and not the late hours of the evening. And Emma was nowhere in sight.

Another blond stood next to her table, however, a knowing grin gracing her features as she looked down at the former Evil Queen.

Since she had woke up after a particularly restless night, Regina couldn't stop replaying the dream that was beginning to haunt her waking hours. She pushed down a pang of guilt and nodded to her old friend.

"Maleficent."

The Dragon Sorceress nodded, but her smile never faded. "Rough night?"

Regina arched an eyebrow at that but answered her old friend anyway. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Maleficent slid into the booth opposite of Regina and chuckled. "You look positively ravaged, dear."

"Like you would know."

Mal scoffed; hand on her chest as if she was offended. "Don't insult me, Regina. If you recall I know that look on you very well. One could even say _intimately_."

Regina's face turned a deep shade of red and she stared at her coffee. It had grown cold without her taking so much as a sip. How long had she been sitting here thinking about Emma; fantasizing about the Dark One? She didn't know until she glanced up at the clock in Granny's Diner.

It had been nearly an hour, later.

"I'm glad to see the outlaw is seeing to your needs," Maleficent teased.

Glaring, Regina sighed. "I wasn't with Robin last night."

"I see," Maleficent said, pausing as if she was trying to work something out in her head. "So you and your Dark Swan finally…"

Regina cut her off. "I wasn't with Emma either."

Maleficent smirked. "As you say."

"I do," the former Evil Queen insisted. She technically hadn't with Emma last night. Though, saying she wasn't with Emma wasn't entirely true either. Still, it wasn't Maleficent's business. It wasn't anyone's business.

"Regina…"

She shook her head. "Don't. Whatever you're about to say, just… Just don't."

"Fine, but before I leave you to your own devices, hear me out," Maleficent told her. "We're friends. And as your friend, I want to warn you. A heart can only stand the strain of being pulled in two directions for so long before it breaks. And as strong as you are, your heart is a delicate thing. Protect it. And be safe."

Regina didn't respond and instead watched as Maleficent stood, leaving to greet her daughter, Lily at the door. They exchanged pleasantries but Regina was too preoccupied to make out what they were saying. She only caught Lily's gaze as she glanced knowingly at her.

"Emma didn't give up on me," Lily called to her. "So if you need my help, just lemme know."

She nodded her thanks and mother and daughter made their exit.

Once again Regina was left alone with her thoughts.

 _Save me, Regina. And if you can't save me, then stop me._

She couldn't destroy Emma. Not unless... no it wouldn't come to that. She'd find a way. Even if she had to cut a bloody swathe through this world or any other. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that. Though it was disconcerting how easy that thought surfaced.

That was what the Dark One wanted, wasn't it? For Regina to give into temptation and become the Evil Queen once again. Well, she wouldn't. She had worked too hard, too long for her redemption to throw it away. She'd find a way to banish to the Darkness and save Emma.

She had to.

"So this is what saving the Savior looks like, eh?"

Regina rubbed her temples and groaned. "Not now, Hook. I'm not in the mood."

"To rescue Emma from the Darkness?" came his snide remark. "Aye, that much is clear, your Majesty."

"Are you going to have a seat and listen to what I have to say or continue to be an ass?" Regina shot back. "It doesn't matter. You can do both."

Before the Pirate could say anything Snow, Charming, and Robin entered the diner and joined them. With Henry noticeably absent.

"Henry's with Belle at the Library," Charming said before Regina had a chance to ask.

"He wants to help. And we figured that was the safest way," Snow added, cradling baby Neal in her arms.

They sat down across from her, as Robin slid in beside her. The Honorable Outlaw put a loving arm around her and Regina did her best to cast her guilt aside. She reminded herself that she had done nothing wrong. Not intentionally, at least. The dream couldn't be helped. But it wasn't easily forgotten either. And when he leaned in to plant a soft, affectionate kiss on her cheek, she flinched.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm just tired."

"I don't think any of us had a restful night's sleep," David said.

Mary Margaret agreed. "And we won't until we find a way to save our daughter."

Hook pulled up a chair and sat down. "Easier said than done. True Love's kiss didn't break the curse."

"You tried True Love's kiss?" Regina asked.

"Aye. For all the good it did," he replied. "It didn't bloody well work."

"But True Love's kiss...?" Robin's question died in his throat.

"It can break any curse. Aye mate. Just not this time."

"Which means that Emma's embraced the Darkness," David said, sounding utterly defeated.

 _Or the Pirate isn't Emma's True Love._

Regina didn't dare say those words out loud. Hook looked absolutely heartbroken. It would do her no good to kick the lovesick puppy while he was down.

"I refuse to give up that easy," Snow said. "We can still banish the Darkness. We just need to find Merlin."

"Who is still back in the Enchanted Forest for all we know," Hook spat.

"We should still try to seek out Merlin," Robin offered. "I'll round up the Merry Men and we'll search the forest. If he's in this world, we'll find him."

"I'll help," David added. "Hook, you're with me. We could use as many sets of eyes on this as possible."

The Pirate grumbled but nodded anyway. Regina didn't blame him. He wasn't being asked to help because he was needed. Charming was basically offering to babysit him. To make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Again.

Like release Zelena.

Or kiss Emma.

"I'll speak with Arthur to find out what he knows about Merlin," Snow told them. "I'll find you if he gives us any useful information."

The men said their farewells. Charming kissed Snow. And Robin leaned in once more to do the same with Regina. This time she didn't grow rigid under his touch.

"We'll find a way to save Emma," he said.

Regina nodded. "I know."

"Don't lose hope."

She flashed him a forced smile. "I won't."

"Wait," Hook paused. "And what will her Majesty be doing while the rest of us go to work?"

Daggers practically shot out of her eyes when Regina regarded him. "I'll be protecting my son, running this town, and making sure Emma doesn't do something she'll regret. Because something tells me that she's the problem that has come to Storybrooke. The one she warned me about.

"Now don't you have a certain sorcerer to find? Or do you enjoy wasting our time?"

Robin and David dragged Killian away before he could say anything else. It was almost as if everyone was growing weary of their constant squabbling over Emma. Once they were gone, it was just Regina, a cup of cold coffee, and Mary Margaret staring holes into her.

"What is it, Snow?" Regina made no effort to hide her exasperation.

"What's going on with you?" she asked in earnest.

Regina shot her a look. "You mean other than the obvious?"

"I'm serious, Regina," she needled. "You're stressed. You're on edge. More so than the rest of us. You called this meeting but didn't offer up anything. So what's going on? And the truth, Regina."

The Evil Queen sighed. "You don't want to know the truth."

What could she say? It was one thing accepting Regina into her life. Whatever mess she had entangled herself in with Emma - Well, that was a different story entirely, wasn't it? She was having a hard enough time coming to terms with it herself. Regina could only imagine what Snow would think if she knew.

"Regina, we have to start trusting each other." Snow sighed. "You can trust me. Emma trusted you. When no one else did. So I trust you."

At first Regina didn't say a word. So Snow added, "I'm here if you need to talk."

She made a move to stand. But Regina stopped her.

"After we saved Robin from the fury, I summoned Emma," she confessed.

Snow's eyes filled with genuine concern. Regina had a hard time meeting her gaze. Not because she couldn't stand being pitied, though that was part of it; but because when she looked at them she saw Emma's eyes. Before she was the Dark One. When she was just an infuriating thorn in Regina's side.

"Regina, do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?"

"I know. But I also know Emma," she said. "I know there's still good in her. It's simply buried under all of that darkness. But our Emma is still there. I have to believe that."

" _Our_ Emma?"

The former Evil Queen frowned. "You know what I mean."

Snow eyed her, curiously for a moment and then she nodded. "Yes... I think I do...

"Look, Regina whatever she said, whatever she did, that was just the Darkness. And not our Emma. But I also believe you're right. Emma is still there. Somewhere. And we'll find a way to save her. Have faith in yourself. If anyone is stubborn enough to save Emma from the Darkness, it's you."

Regina smiled at that small kindness. "Why I think that was almost a compliment."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. You can do this Regina. I know you can. It's time you start trusting yourself."

"Thank you, Snow."

"We're family, Regina," she replied, as if that explained it all.

"We are, aren't we?"

Snow grinned. "We are. For better or worst. You're the mother of my grandson. You helped raised me. Granted you spent most of that time plotting to kill me and take over my Kingdom. But that's all water under the bridge. I'm willing to put it passed us if you are."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Believe in a happily ever after even after everything that's happened. Especially, now."

"I don't believe in anything. I worked for a greater good and hope for the best."

"You really do get a quarter from the Hope Commission every time you say something like that, don't you?"

Snow laughed. "It's a dollar now. It was adjusted for inflation.

"I'll see you after I meet with Arthur. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to see Belle," Regina told her. "She knows more about the Dark One than I do. Maybe she's found something I've missed. Then I'll see what I have in the vault that will slow Emma down if we need to. So perhaps it's better if I come to you once that's finished. Maybe Henry could stay with you and David tonight? I don't know how long I'll be."

"That's fine," Mary Margaret confirmed with a nod. "Good luck."

And then she was gone too.

* * *

Regina took a cup of coffee to go and something to eat for Henry. Then she made her way over to the library. It was empty, save for her son and Belle who were looking over some old tomes. Neither one even noticed she had entered until she had joined them.

"How's everything over here?" she asked, placing Henry's lunch on the table near his workspace.

"Hi, mom," Henry said with a heavy sigh. "We haven't found anything we don't already know.

"The Dark One has existed for a long time. It's been passed from person to person and they've always been bound to the Dagger."

"If there's something we can use, Henry," Regina began. "Then you'll find it."

He frowned. "But Mom…"

"We're going to save, Emma," she insisted. "I promise."

"I know," Henry said. "It's just…"

"Henry, look at me," she told him. "I know how it is to be plagued by self-doubt. But if there's a way to rid Emma of the Darkness, we'll find it. And if there's not, we'll make one. That's it."

"What about True Love's Kiss?" he asked. "Belle kissed Mr. Gold. And for a time that worked right? Until he choose Darkness over love. Maybe if Hook…"

She took a breath and let it out. Regina just didn't have the heart to tell them that apparently the Pirate had tried that and failed. She caught Belle looking between them and shook her head, it wasn't the time for that. But Henry, the observant boy that he was, caught on.

"He tried True Love's Kiss already, and it didn't work…" It wasn't a question. But Regina nodded.

"That doesn't mean we're giving up," Belle offered. "True Love isn't the only way to break a curse."

"No, but we'll still need a savior," Henry said, looking pointedly at Regina.

She smiled, softly. Even if Emma didn't; at least Henry believed her. And that was a start. Henry, Snow, Robin, perhaps even Belle and David. The Pirate was still too hurt to see past anything but his own failings. But there were others that had faith in her. The rest would just have to trust their judgment.

"I'm trying, Henry," was all Regina could say.

"I know, mom," he told her. "It's just… this time seems different, doesn't it?"

"Only because we're trying to save Emma. But as I've said, we'll find a way."

Henry smiled and repeated her words on the docks. "We always do."

"Are you fine with staying with your grandparents tonight?" she asked, suddenly.

Henry blinked in surprise before he nodded. "Yeah, sure. What are you going to do?"

 _No secrets,_ she told herself. He was Emma's son after all. He'd sense a lie. "I'm going down to the vault. I don't know how long I'll be."

He groaned. "Mom, I'm not going to summon the Dark One again."

"And I believe you," Regina said. "But she's your mother, Henry and she wants to be in your life. Until I know it's safe, I'd feel better if you weren't at home alone."

"She'd never hurt me," he insisted.

"I know that too. But for my sake, please Henry. Do this for me."

Shockingly, he didn't fight her on this. He just nodded and promised to check in, if she would promise to do the same. Regina agreed though the idea of making a deal with Henry didn't sit well with her. Parenting shouldn't be a negotiation. However, this was one trait she couldn't put on Emma or her parents. Henry had gotten his stubbornness from her. There was no doubt in her mind. Though, if she ever admitted it out loud was a different story.

"Belle, please make sure he eats," Regina said before she made her exit. "He'll work all day and night without stopping if you let him."

Belle chuckled. "He takes after his mothers."

Regina couldn't help but smile, adding, "He gets all his good traits from me."

"Mom…" Henry groaned.

"If I find something useful before tomorrow, I'll come to your grandparents," Regina said, seemingly ignoring his annoyed chiding. "Stay safe, Henry."

"I'll see you out," Belle called, following Regina to the front door.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't fight Rumple's beauty. Regina didn't offer anything and instead walked in silence, waiting for Belle to speak. Because it was clear she had something to say.

Belle just waited until they were out of Henry's earshot. "Regina, I wanted to talk to you about Emma."

"I see," Regina said. "Did you find something?"

Belle shook her head. "No, it's just something that I know. Like I told Killian it's easy to hate a Dark One. It's far more difficult to love one."

The expression drained from Regina's features and she looked at Belle with a mask of neutrality. "Excuse me?"

"You spent most of your life hating Rumple," Belle explained. "It made it easier to defeat him. Because you could put aside my feelings or his son's when he was alive to do what is necessary. With Emma it'll be different."

"I know that, Belle," Regina said, her tone clipped.

"I don't think you do," Belle told her. "She gave that dagger to you for a reason. Just like Rumble had given me his dagger."

"Wasn't that a fake?"

Belle took a deep breath at that and let it out, slowly. "That doesn't matter. Emma trusted you with the dagger because she trusted you to do the smart thing. Which isn't always the right thing, Regina. All I'm asking is to just be careful. Henry's already lost his father and one of his mother's to the Darkness. Don't leave him alone trying to do the right thing without first thinking about doing the smarter option."

After another quick glance in Henry's direction to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping, Regina let out a harsh whisper. "I will not destroy Emma. I won't let it come to that."

Belle's frown said it all. "Let's hope it doesn't."

As Regina reached for the door, Belle stopped her again.

"Regina, one more thing. Before Rumple tried to use Issac to rewrite our stories, he was obsessed with freeing himself from the power of the Dagger. It's why he was collecting light magic in the Sorcerer's Hat. It's why he wanted to take Emma's magic away. I don't know the actual mechanics of it all but if all the Dark Ones were as consumed by that as Rumple was…"

Regina finished her thought. "Then it would stand to reason the current Dark One would be just as obsessed.

"Thank you, Belle."

"Of course."

* * *

The vault was eerily quiet. A place she had once sought guidance or refuge offered neither. Back in the Enchanted Forest when her father was still alive she'd go to him seeking advice, which she would usually summarily reject in giving into her own darkness. Over the last few years, it would be Emma. But she couldn't do that now. Emma was the Dark One, she was the evil they had to stop.

Perhaps this was their fault, hers and everyone else's. They had asked too much from one person. They expected so much from the Savior. And now she was gone.

 _No, not gone. Lost. Like I was._

"Still trying to think of a way to save me, your Majesty?"

Regina ignored the flutter in her chest and the desire pooling in her stomach at the sound of Emma's voice. Instead she pushed those confusing feelings down and did exactly what Emma had accused her of her doing in the forest. She hid behind her brand of sarcasm.

"Funny. I don't remember summoning you," she said. "I think you're unclear on how this whole being the Dark One is supposed to work, dear."

She turned to find Emma standing behind her. Dressed in a tight black dress and knee high boots. Her lips quirked in an amused smirk. She looked like a spider that had just caught a fly in her web. And Regina was the fly.

"Maybe. But you've been thinking about me so loudly that it had been hard to stay away for long," Emma replied. "Especially after last night. Did you sleep well? Having pleasant dreams, I hope."

Dark eyes narrowed and she sneered. "You planted that dream in my head."

Emma chuckled. "Oh no, your Majesty. That was all you. I just happened to be a willing guest star in that little fantasy of yours. Tell me, was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I've had better."

This time Emma threw her head back and laughed, a deep, rolling, and full throated chuckle.

"Remember, Regina, I always know when you're lying," she said, closing the distance between them. "Especially since I know you've had a hard time thinking about anything else since then. The perks of being the Dark One."

"I haven't…" Regina sighed. "What do you want, Swan?"

Again, Emma was so close that she could feel her breath on her lips. A strong gust of wind would bring their bodies together and Regina wanted to welcome it. But she wouldn't give into this temptation. It wasn't just that she had Robin or that Hook was madly in love with Emma. She knew that once she went down this road it would be hard to come back from it.

What would happen after they banished the Darkness from Emma's heart? How could she look her son's mother in the eye if she gave herself over to the Dark One? Regina wouldn't do it. She couldn't.

"You know what I want, Regina…"

She searched Emma's hooded gaze for some semblance of the Savior. Something that said her Emma was still in there somewhere. That she was still herself. That they could both come back from this intact, like nothing had ever changed. But all she saw was a predatory glint that only served to stoke the fire of her own arousal.

"Emma, I can't. This is…"

"Wrong?" the Dark One offered. "I know. We shouldn't. It isn't right. The others would never understand. But…" Her smile widened and her eyes grew darker. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Emma… please…"

The Dark One reached out, arms snaking around Regina's neck, as her fingers threaded in her hair. She balled her hands into fist, which pulled Regina's head back, exposing her neck. Her breathing hitched in her throat and her knees buckled, causing her hands to seek out Emma's hips if only to steady herself.

"Is that a please as in 'stop?'" Emma asked, pressing herself into Regina. "Or is that a please as in 'don't stop?'"

Regina's hands convulsed, fingers digging the Dark One's hips. "What about Hook, Emma? What about your pirate?"

"Killian?" Emma scoffed. "The man that can't accept me for who I am? What I am? The pirate that puts me on a pedestal? That treats me like I'm broken and need to be fixed? Sound familiar?"

"I don't do that," Regina replied.

"No, _you_ don't," Emma said. "I wasn't talking about _you_ , Regina. I was talking about your outlaw. The blameless and upright Robin. The truly just man who wears his honor like a suit of armor. Who thinks it'll protect him when it only just weighs him down.

"You think he knows you? You think he loves every part of you, including the you that feels at home in the Darkness? You think if saw the real you that he'd still love you, Regina?"

"He _does_ love me," Regina whispered, her tone full of doubt. "Like _Hook_ loves you."

The Dark One shook her head. "No. They've created these idyllic versions of us in their mind. That's who they're in love with. The heroic savior who's lost her way. The reformed evil queen on a quest for redemption. They love what they think we are. They don't love _us_."

"You can't tell me that you actually believe that."

Emma scoffed. "And you can't tell me that you actually don't."

One hand loosened its hold on Regina's hair as the other swept down her neck; fingers dancing along her skin, and leaving a scorching trail in their wake. The Dark One's hand slipped into her silk blouse, hovering over her rapidly beating heart, with an evil smirk.

"Emma… Don't…" Her voice was husky, her breath coming out in short, uneven puffs. Regina hated herself for it. Emma shouldn't have this kind of hold on her.

"I don't need to reach into your chest," Emma told her. "I already have your heart, your Majesty."

And then with a wave of the Dark One's hand, the buttons of Regina's shirt came undone, one by one, at an excruciatingly slow rate.

"Tell me, I'm wrong," she whispered, her eyes dipping down to appreciate her handiwork "Tell me to stop... and I will. All you have to do is say the words."

Regina should stop this. She should tell Emma in no uncertain terms that this was wrong and she wouldn't be a willing participant in this little game. She had to be strong. For herself. For Emma. For everyone they cared about. And yet, she was tired of being strong. She was tired of trying to do the right thing when it was easier to just give in.

"I can't…" Regina said, again. "We can't…"

"Stop telling yourself what you can't do. And just do what you want to do," Emma insisted. "Tomorrow, you can work on a way to defeat me and banish the Darkness. But today… stay with me. It's where you belong. Regina. It's where you've always belonged. Here in the dark… With me..."

So many things were swirling around in Regina's head. Her mind was a torrent of What-if's and What-could-be's. If she gave in then tomorrow she'd regret it. She'd feel guilty about Robin, and about Killian. She'd feel ashamed of taking advantage of Emma, of breaking Snow's trust.

But even with all of that working against them, she found herself trying to surge forward to capture Emma's lips with her own. However, Emma's grip tightened and she pulled back, once again angling Regina's face up, exposing her neck. The Dark One leaned in and laid teasing kisses on her neck. And Regina whimpered but she didn't stop her. She was done talking, save for one last breathy remark.

"Emma… Please… Don't stop…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Mine is an evil laugh…

Today's smutty chapter was brought you by the following songs: "Giving In" by Adema, "Flesh" by Simon Curtis, "Control" by Puddle of Mudd, "Crazy in Love - Remix" by Beyonce, "Skin" by Rihanna, "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic at the Disco, and "Chains" by Nick Jonas as well as the Weeknd's entire discography.

Holy shit. Can we please talk about the amount of love this story has gotten?! Almost 30 favs and over 70 follows. Seriously, thanks you guys. You're awesome. Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I'm glad you're liking this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Well, I'm on Tumblr I've been posting sneak peeks of this fict. If you want to give me a follow there I'm "CuteLikeMurder"

 **Warnings:** Snow would definitely say this is porn. NSFW. Don't read this in public. Or anywhere near people with delicate sensibilities. Unless you're like me and you give zero fucks. Definitely not for CaptainSwan or OutlawQueen shippers.

 **Summary:** The Evil Queen + the Dark One in the vault because I can. ('Cause who doesn't love sex in a scary underground vault in which you've interred your parents? Anyone? Show of hands?)

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

"Emma… Please… Don't stop…"

"Yes, your Majesty…" Emma murmured against her skin, her teeth scraping along her neck, raising goosebumps on her arms. The Dark One had Regina up against the wall of Heart Boxes, her blouse open, black lace exposed, and a moan falling from the Mayor's lips when Emma bit down. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, or to mark her. Just enough to let Regina know what she was capable of.

Strong, yet almost unbearably soft hands pushed her blouse and blazer down her shoulders. And Regina gasped when her bare back made contact with the cold stone and metal behind her. Emma held her in place, a knee pressed firmly between her legs, the Dark One's body flush with Regina's.

When Regina tried to kiss her, the Dark One leaned back, and used her top that had only been pushed down to her elbows to hold her arms behind her back, twisting the shirt until it restricted Regina's movement. Emma knew that she could easily escape. But she also knew that Regina didn't want to.

"I don't get to kiss you?" It wasn't meant to be a question but Regina's voice went up an octave at the end making the query obvious.

"This about love, Regina," Emma whispered. "Or tenderness…"

Regina licked her lips before she spoke again. "Then what is this about?"

Emma smirked. "I'm just trying to remind you what it was like to be… unburdened by morality. So you can remember how you used to like to play in the dark."

The trouble was, Regina recalled that freedom all too well. It haunted her every day. It plagued her with every thrown away, half-hearted threat. She was reminded every time she held a heart or a fireball in her hands and felt just a fraction of the power she once had. Regina remembered the darkness in her heart whenever she looked at the Dark One, knowing that whatever had happened in Camelot, meant that she wasn't good enough to be the Savior.

"Are you having fun, yet, your Majesty?" Emma asked.

Regina let out a frustrated groan. "I might once you get on with this."

The Dark One chuckled, a soft rumbling in her chest. She was teasing her, drawing this moment out so by the time she was ready, Regina would be trembling with an overwhelming need to be claimed by the blond.

With one arm snaked around Regina's waist, twisting her shirt around her wrist, Emma's free hand went to front clasp of her bra. With her thumb and forefinger, like she was snapping her fingers, the clasp came undone and Regina's breasts were freed from their lacy confines. Again, She grasped as a cool air rolled her over bare skin, hardening her nipples, goosebumps traveling up her arms and down her chest.

An appreciative moan fell from Emma as she took in the sight of a part of Regina she had never seen before.

"Fuck…" Emma sighed, reaching up to roll one of her nipples between her fingers. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, Regina."

That little confession did things to the former Evil Queen. Her lower muscles tightened, her clit hardened and twitched with the unspoken promise of things to come. She could feel herself becoming warm and slick. And Emma hadn't even touched her yet.

Regina prided herself on her self-control. She wasn't some horny teenager. Nor was she the naive girl that she had been when she first crossed over this line with Maleficent. However, here in Emma's arms, grinding down the knee between her legs, desperate for any kind of relief, she felt wild, and for the first time in decades, she did feel somewhat unburdened. She wanted Emma. For better or worse. The Savior, or the Dark One. She wanted the infuriating blond. Any way she could have her.

And as if she could read her mind, Emma laughed.

"Easy, your Majesty," the Dark One purred. "I want to burn this into my memory, so when I'm thinking about you, I can conjure up this image. And remember you just like this. Warm, wet, and hungry for me."

Regina bit her bottom lip, holding it between her teeth to keep herself from whimpering. She didn't dare ask if Emma had fantasized about her before this. That much was obvious. But her mind wandered, picturing the blond laying down on a bed, spread open and thinking of Regina as her fingers worked herself into a wanton frenzy. The former Evil Queen would have given up her right arm to be a fly on the wall on those nights.

Again, the Dark One was at her neck, sucking at the skin near her pulse point. Regina moaned, arching into Emma again. Briefly, she worried about there being evidence of this encounter. But when she tried to pull away, Emma's grip on her shirt tightened.

"If you think I care about your Outlaw's feelings, Regina…" she hissed, taking Regina's earlobe between her teeth and biting down until she cried out. "If I mark you, cover it up. Or use magic to heal yourself tomorrow. I don't give a shit. Today you're mine. Mine to hurt. Mine to break. Mine. You belong to me."

Regina moaned in response and didn't attempt to breakaway from Emma's rough touch a second time. She wanted this; however she could get it, she wanted this.

"Better…" The Dark One hummed in approval, before her lips traveled south, trailing down Regina's neck, teeth scraping along her skin. "This is how I'd like to see my queen."

Emma kissed the tops of her breasts, causing Regina's breath to hitch in her throat, her hips jutting forward, in a desperate attempt to get Emma to alleviate the tension that had her thighs trembling, clenching around the leg pressed into her sex. The Dark One chuckled, devilishly, her touch rolling over one Regina's breasts as her mouth hovered over the other. It drew another whimper from the former Evil Queen, but Emma stayed where she was, her lips ghosting over Regina's ever hardening nipple.

"I need to hear it, Regina," Emma whispered. "I want you begging, your Majesty."

Licking her lips and swallowing hard, Regina tried twice before she found her voice. "A queen doesn't beg, Dark One."

Emma smirked, her fingers clapping down on Regina's nipple and pinching it hard, until she cried out. "We'll see about that."

The Dark One flicked Regina's nipple with her tongue as she palmed her other breast, kneading it. Again to keep herself from getting too loud, or worse begging for release, Regina bit her bottom lip. Emma's grip on her shirt tightened once more, and this time it hurt. This time she could hear the blouse strain at the seams.

"Lemme hear you, Regina," Emma said, switching to her breast, giving the same attention to it as she had previous one. "No more holding back. This about you letting go. So let's hear it."

"I'm not - oh - I'm not... the only one holding back," Regina challenged. "All of this talk about letting go and all you've done is tease me incessantly."

"And I take it her Majesty doesn't like to be teased?" Emma asked, playful. When Regina glared at her, she laughed. "I suppose that is a no."

"We've danced around this long enough," Regina replied. "Don't you think?"

The Dark One nodded. "I guess we have."

With a flick of Emma's wrist, Regina's shirt had disappeared, her arms lifted by some unseen force, holding them above her head. When she looked down her pants were gone as well, leaving her in just black silk and lace.

She looked at Emma questioningly. And the Dark One laughed, low in her chest. "Don't look so surprised, Regina. Casting a curse isn't the only thing I learned from you. But when we do this again, I don't want you in a sensible pantsuit."

Regina arched an eyebrow at that. "When we do this again?"

Emma smirked. "Come off it, Regina. When I'm done with you'll never want to leave my side."

This time Regina laughed, enjoying their little game more than she'd ever admit out loud. She hadn't been topped like this in some time. Not since she was young girl in the clutches of another dangerous blond. She was older now, more experienced, less insecure, and more eager than she's care to confess. Still she knew how to give just as good as she got. So yes, she wanted to do this again. But with the roles reversed. With Emma at the Queen's mercy.

"That remains to be seen, Emma," she husked. "And if we do this again, it'll be you in my place. Not the other way around."

"Is the Evil Queen gonna come out and play?" the Dark One asked.

"If you ask nicely," she replied.

"Oh, good," Emma almost squealed in delight. "But fair warning, I'm done with asking nicely, Regina"

"Then I'll just make you beg me to, instead, Dark One."

"You first," Emma said, spreading Regina's legs, as her hand cupped her sex. "Christ, do you always get this wet, this fast? Or am I just special, your Majesty?"

Regina bit back her immediate response, hoping that Emma would take the hint and get on with this. But the Dark One didn't, instead she leaned in and whispered, "Answer the question, Regina. Tell me what I already know."

She dragged a teasing finger along the material that covered Regina's now aching sex. And that was it. "Just you," she sobbed. "Only you, Emma."

"Good." And just like that Regina's panties were pushed aside, and Emma's finger sliding through slick folds, and easing into her.

Regina hummed, grateful for the contact. But the angle was awkward and made the movements too shallow. Still the Dark One teased her with languid strokes. This wasn't enough. And the desire to be filled and claimed by the Dark One proved too great. She wanted - no - needed more. Even if she had to something less refined and most certainly "unqueenly."

Like beg.

"Emma..." she moaned. "Please… I need... urgh... I need..."

"That's it, tell me what you need."

"More..."

Emma raised an amused eyebrow at that. "More? That's a little vague but I think we can accommodate your needs. Sound fair?"

The brunette's chest heaved with each ragged breath but she managed to nod. And Emma rewarded her by magically relieving Regina of her underwear and adding another finger to the one already hard at work. It coxed a torrid and lascivious sound from the Mayor and the Dark One flashed a salacious grin in triumph.

Regina's hips rocked in time with Emma's steady pace. The tension between her legs, built with each thrust. And while it felt wonderful, her climax would allude her.

There was something in Emma's eyes that said this was all part of the plan. She wanted her moaning, trembling, but unsatisfied. To be so close and yet so far.

"Say the magic words…" Emma teased. "Say them and I'll give you what you want, your Majesty."

The former Evil Queen huffed but she didn't say anything. Emma had already debased her enough for one day. Only after two secret meetings with the Dark One, Regina was already reduced to a begging, depraved cheat with a libidinous appetite only Emma could sate. However, her pride sometimes got the best of her. And giving up power was easier said than done. So she didn't respond.

"Come on, Regina. Say it. Say please. And it's yours. But only if you say the magic words."

She glanced at Emma. However the Dark One changed her pace, and Regina arched her back, keening now under her lover's punishing touch.

"Please…" Regina finally whispered.

"That's it, your Majesty." Emma smiled, wolfishly, her thumb circling her clit as she leaned in and captured one of Regina's nipples between her painted red lips. Causing Regina's voice to cried out.

"God! Yes!" she spurred the Dark One on. "Just like - Oh god! Yes! Don't… Don't stop! Please! Don't stop!"

Regina's climax was building; her body vibrating with the need of sweet release. Her hips undulated in time to meet Emma's strokes at their zenith. Her skin was humming, her blood being brought to a slow boil, as different kind of tension twisted her up. She wasn't even cold anymore.

Emma's free hand gripped Regina's hip, painfully. However with the brunette this close to completion, wires were getting crossed, and what should have hurt, actually felt wonderful. The Dark One's hand slipped behind her back, angling Regina toward her, trying to push her fingers in as deep as she could go. The movement caused Regina to wrap her legs around her lover's waist. And if her brain capable of forming a coherent any thought she might have made a biting quip when Emma's hand, splayed on the small of her back, dipped lower to cup her ass. But as it was all she could focus on was the growing heat between them, her eyes fluttering shut as her orgasm drew near.

"Regina…" Emma whispered. "Regina… Look at me…"

For a moment, it sounded like her Emma. The Emma that only asked for her friendship. The Emma that tried her best to everything to everyone. The Emma that had trusted her when no one else would.

Regina's eyes snapped open; greeted by Emma's soft, yet intense gaze. She thought that if her Emma surfaced that she'd push her away. But she didn't. Instead the carnal act became even more intimate. Because it wasn't just about sex and power anymore. It was about connecting with the only person in the world that knew everything about her, understood her inner darkness, and loved her not despite of her faults, but because of them.

"Emma…" She almost told her right then, when the magical bonds released her wrists and she fell into the Dark One's oddly comforting embrace. But she couldn't. She couldn't say those words here in the Vault. Not like this.

"Come for me, Regina…" the Dark One breathed, as her fingers curled inside her, hitting that spot within her that made her toes curl and eyes roll back in her head.

And when Emma told her once more what she wanted, Regina cried out as her orgasm tore through her, warmth spreading out from her center, as they rode out her climax together.

The Dark One and her Queen.

When the high of her orgasm ebbed away, Regina collapsed fully onto Emma, boneless. Her head was nestled in the crook of the blond's neck, breathing in her indescribable scent. Her feet slowly met the ground; her knees shaking, tiny tremors vibrating through her. Regina could barely stand. And Emma's strong arms were circled around her, lovingly stroking her back, as she tried to regulate her breathing; her heart still hammering in her chest.

Neither of them said a word. And silence descended on the vault. This moment too intimate for words.

Regina sighed contently and laid a gentle kiss on Emma's neck. She finally felt steady enough to support her own weight, so she leaned back, meeting soft sea green eyes, searching for a glimpse of the Savior hidden under the Darkness. She found her, eyes shining with with fear and apprehension. But to Regina's surprise, not shame.

Emma just smiled that goofy smirk, her dimples becoming more prominent as she tucked a few loose strands of dark hair behind Regina's ear. Her hand lingered on the former Evil Queen's cheek, her grin widening.

This time Regina returned the smile.

"Hi..." Emma greeted, awkwardly.

"Hello..." Regina replied.

Emma's gaze dipped down to her mouth, her thumb tracing the scar on her upper lip. She held Regina close, their breaths mingling in the small space they shared. Regina wanted nothing more than Emma's lips capturing hers. To seal this covenant with a tender kiss.

"Regina, we have news from Art- OH MY GOD!"

And just like that Emma was gone again, hidden under the mask of the Dark One.

"Busted," she quipped, before calling over her shoulder, "Hello, Snow. Oh, and Charming's here too. Hi, Dad."

Regina's eyes snapped shut at the sound of David's stammering and Emma's cold laughter. There was only one thing that could make this worse. Well, two things. Which is why she needed to get dressed.

"REGINA!" Robin's gasp echoed in the vault.

 _There's one._

"What's everyone standing around for-" Hook's voice died abruptly, finally having a front row seat to this. "I knew it! I bleeding knew it!"

 _And there's two._

Emma just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. She was utterly amused by Regina's humiliation. Hook's disgust. Robin's pain. Her father's muted shock. And her mother's slow building anger.

With a wave of Regina's hand, she was dressed in a black pantsuit, with a grey silk blouse. There. At least she had clothes on.

A puerile whine escaped the Dark One as she stepped back. "Why would you do that? It was just getting interesting."

"I'm glad that my utter mortification is entertaining, Miss Swan," Regina spat, pitching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, no. She called me 'Miss Swan,'" Emma addressed the four other in the vault. "It means she's mad at me."

"A lot of that going on," David agreed.

The Dark One rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Charming? Why are you mad? It's not like I failed you since birth."

"What the bloody hell is going on, Swan?" Hook cut in.

"Do I really have to tell you how sex works, Killian? I mean that would explain some things about you and me."

Regina groaned at the S-Word. She glanced at Snow who was still silent. And she knew it had to be bad. Of course it was bad. She was just caught in her vault naked, in the embrace of the Dark One.

Bad didn't even begin to cover it.

She looked around at the others. Robin was just staring, appearing so completely dejected. He hadn't said a word either. And Charming was trying to look at anything but Regina or Emma.

"Well, I think this is my cue to leave," the Dark One announced. "I leave you to deal with the fallout. Good luck, your Majesty."

"Emma, wait…" Snow finally called out. But she was gone in a plume of black smoke, her laughter echoing in the vault long after she had disappeared.

"Mary Margaret," Regina began. "I can explain…"

Snow held up a hand. "Don't. I trusted you, Regina. Even after everything you've done to my family I trusted you. I forgave you."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," the former Evil Queen replied. "I swear. It was…"

"If you say it was an accident…" Snow warned.

"No, I wasn't. It's just…"

The sentence died in her throat. She actually couldn't explain any of this. And she knew how it looked. Or at the very least she could only imagine how it looked.

"No, I want to hear what the Evil Queen has to say," Killian urged. "Tell us how you didn't mean for it to happen, your Majesty."

"I didn't it!" That much was true. The Dark One had pursued her. And she tried. She really tried to fight it. Just not hard enough. Regina should have been stronger. She should have told Emma to stop. But she hadn't. She couldn't.

And now she was paying for that.

"How could you, Regina?" Snow asked. "She's my daughter."

"I know that."

"Did you even think about how we'd all take this? Did you think about me, or David? Or - God - did you think about Henry? Or the fact that you have your True Love? And that Emma has hers? Did you?" Snow continued. "Or was this just another way to get your revenge? You couldn't kill David and me, but you could break our hearts."

Regina blinked at her, trying not to let her anger get the best of her, or to scoff at the notion of True Love. Mary Margaret might have that with David. But she wasn't sure about her and Robin anymore. And she hadn't been certain about Hook and Emma for some time.

Hook scoffed. "No, the Evil Queen is up to her old tricks. Trying to destroy everyone's happiness."

That did it. That little snide comment was the thing that pushed her over the edge. Regina's eyes darkened and narrowed as she stared down the Pirate.

"If I was trying to destroy your happiness, Pirate," Regina said, menacingly. "... You would know it."

She would have said more but Robin spoke up. "How long?"

Regina blinked, swallowing her rage for a moment. "This was the first time, Robin."

He shook his head. "That's not what I was asking, Regina. How long have you've been in love with Emma?"

"I…" She didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know."

"Bullocks!" Hook lashed out. "You don't love her. You can't love anyone. You're broken and you're vile."

"Hook…" Regina warned.

"You don't love her," he repeated. "Not like I do."

"You're right," she replied, shocking them all, herself included. "I don't love her like you do. I'm not constantly trying to make her into something she's not. I don't love what I think she is. I don't love her as a way to atone for my failings. I love her..."

"So you do love her..." Robin interjected.

It wasn't a question but she nodded. "Yes… I think I loved her before I loved you… Robin, I'm so sorry."

"If you think this makes up for what you've done, Regina…" Snow began.

But this time Regina cut her off. "Save it, Snow. This isn't about Emma. This about me. You never trusted me. You never forgave me. Not completely. To you, to everyone else but my son, I'll always be the Evil Queen."

And with a wave of her hands she was gone too, leaving only a cloud of purple smoke in her wake.

* * *

"I didn't do this," Regina said, looking around. This wasn't her home. It was the Dark One's. And this wasn't where she intended to go at all.

Rage brought her blood to a slow, rolling boil. "Do I really have to call your name three times? Or are you going to explain why you brought me here?"

"I thought we could finally have that drink," Emma replied, suddenly appearing behind her. "After the day you've had, I figured you would could use a glass of wine."

Regina rolled her eyes, her hands balled into fists. "I don't want a glass of wine. I want answers! Why are you doing this?"

Emma just stared at her for a moment, her expression giving nothing away. Then she shrugged. "Because I'm the Dark One. I thought you of all people would get that. Especially now."

"You think because we f - fornicated... that, what? I'll swear my allegiance to you?"

The Dark One laughed. "You can say fuck, Regina. We fucked. And it was fun."

"Until your parents and our boyfriends caught us - me with my pants down."

"Yeah, then it wasn't fun anymore," Emma agreed. "Then it was just funny."

Regina groaned. "It wasn't funny. It was horrifying. And I don't even know where to begin to fix this."

"Then don't," the Dark One told her. "Sit and have a drink with me."

The former Evil Queen sighed. "A glass of wine isn't going to help."

"I have something stronger," the Dark One offered.

"Just pour the damn wine."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Holy crap sticks. I don't know how many times I can say it but I am blown the hell away by the amount of love this fict has gotten. Thanks to everyone that has read it given me reviews, favorited it, followed it and/or followed me on tumblr because of it. You guys are amaze-balls. For seriously.

 **Warnings:** Sorry guys, I had to put some plot stuff in this chapter. But I promise to get back to the steamy Dark Swan Queen bits in just a second. Hook and Robin are still around but I'm working on getting rid of them (Not like kill them, but our two favorite ladies need to break things off with them before they can move on to the next step of their relationship). Also Zelena is probably a bit OOC. I just can't stand the screechy thing that she does and so I made her more snarky. Snarky Zelena is my favorite. Not the overly jelly Zelena had does weird things for strange reasons.

 **Summary:** The Evil Queen & the Dark One continue their mental chess game. Regina finds out a bit of Emma's endgame and has a conversation with Robin that was long overdue.

 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

The wine was red. From the dark fruit notes and floral aroma of it, Regina's best guess was that it was a Malbec. Possibly from Argentina. That was both impressive and disheartening. She missed the sheriff who's wine knowledge was limited to "White Stuff," "Red Stuff," and "Why aren't we drinking whiskey?" Regina would give almost anything to have her back. To have a partner again. But that was beginning to feel like a fleeting dream.

It was too early for red wine, it being just the early afternoon, but Regina sipped the blood red liquid in her glass, anyway, eyes intently watching the Dark One as she did the same. Emma's tongue darted out to lick the wine coating her lips. Regina took a deep breath and let it slowly. It was like she was doing this on purpose. She probably _was_ doing this purpose. And with the former Evil Queen still coming down for her high, it was hard to ignore. Her skin tingled at the memory of those lips at her neck, teeth scraping along her skin, making her heartbeat quicken, and her throat dry, like she had swallowed a mouth full of sand. She wanted to feel that way again.

God, did she want that in the worst kind of way.

Emma chuckled. "I'm flattered, Regina. Really."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't get cocky, Miss Swan. It's not a good color on you."

"I'm not being cocky, your Majesty," she replied. "I'm just confident in my skills."

The brunette rolled hers eyes, taking a sip of her wine if only to buy some time. What did Emma want from her? To say the sex was good? It was. Was it the best she ever had? That remained to be seen. But she wouldn't say that either. She had only been in the presence of two Dark Ones in her lifetime. And she found that while they had considerable power, their feelings were just as fragile (if not more) as everyone else's.

"Emma, why am I here?" she finally asked. The wine glass was placed on the table between them. Her fingers caressed the brim, almost absentmindedly, but there was a subtle seduction to her movements. And that was completely intentional. Regina couldn't be the only one distracted and off their game. If Emma wanted to play dirty (no pun intended) then she needed to understand who she was dealing with.

Regina had been the Evil Queen. She didn't crumble in the face of true darkness. She was the thing the Darkness should fear.

Her efforts weren't going to waste. Emma had that hungry look in her eyes again. The one that Regina was now intimately familiar with. It had been a mere minutes since she was last in the blond's embrace and while it had ended before it truly begun, she craved another moment in the dark with the former savior.

Regina crossed her legs under the table, leaning back in her chair, and stared Emma down. Daring her to either make a move or tell her what the hell was going on between them.

"Don't make me ask again, Miss Swan…" she practically purred.

"Or what, Regina? You'll punish me?" Emma challenged.

"If I have to," was all Regina told her.

The Dark One took one last gulp of her wine, finishing it off before she placed the empty glass down. Her eyes raked over Regina's form and a smirk curled the end of her lips. "Would you believe me if I said that I needed a hero?"

Regina arched an eyebrow at that. "Yesterday you told me I couldn't be a hero. In the Vault you tried to remind me how much I liked to… _play_ in the dark. Now you need me to be the hero? What are you up to, Emma?"

"Well, Regina that's for me to know and for you to figure out," the Dark One replied, cryptically. "I need to know if you're with me or not."

"And I'm just supposed to accept this on blind faith?"

Emma leaned in her chair, elbows resting on the table with her hands flat. "You trusted me once."

"I still do."

"Only parts of me," Emma said. "You still think my light will bubble to the surface and you'll have your savior back."

A frown furrowed Regina's brow and she looked on Emma with pain filled eyes. She laid a gentle hand over Emma's, squeezing it slightly, as she tried to reassure her. "No, I don't think that. I wish it were that simple. I wish that I was powerful enough to unburden you of the Darkness. I wish that it was me instead of you. Because you would have stopped at nothing. You would have done everything..." Regina stopped herself before she finished that thought. "Emma, you have done everything to save me. Now, let me save you."

The Dark One's mask slipped. And again Regina saw her Emma. She was there, silently pleading to be rescued. Sea green eyes, watering with the desire to be comforted; to be saved. But then it was like she remembered herself. Remembered the power she had. No one would make her feel weak again. How did Regina know? Because it was the exact the same way she felt when she embraced her inner darkness.

Emma snatched her hand away, her lips curling into a muted snarl. "You want to save me? Fine."

Suddenly they weren't in Emma's kitchen anymore, standing in what looked like a cave. But not one that Regina had ever been too. And she thought she knew Storybrooke inside and out. In the center of the cave was an ornately decorated sword, with a giant ruby pommel and a familiar pattern carved into the blade.

"This is Excalibur?" Regina asked.

"One part of it," Emma said with a nod, producing the Dark One's Dagger from thin air. "And this is the other part. If Excalibur is put back together, the dagger loses it's hold on me. You want to save me? Be the hero, remove the sword from the stone, and set me free."

Belle was right. Apparently it was true. Every Dark One wanted to be free of the Dagger. Every single one grew obsessed. It was a driving force in their lives, however long or short they may be. And Emma wasn't immune.

"If it's so important why not take the sword from the stone yourself?" Regina asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Because like I said, I need a hero," Emma replied.

"You need a hero..."

The Dark One nodded. "Yeah, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. She's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And she's gotta be larger than life."

Regina rolled her eyes. Just when she thought Emma was lost to the darkness, she'd do something or say something and Regina would be reminded that there was an all-powerful ' _Dork One_ ' hiding under all of that darkness.

"Come on, your Majesty," the Dark One urged. "No one believes you can be the Savior. My parents will never trust you again. Hook's never believed you could be good in the first place."

Regina scoffed. "Excuse me while I cry myself to sleep over your boyfriend's lack of faith in me."

"And then there's Robin," Emma continued. "You think he'll trust you now. You broke his heart, Regina."

And then it clicked. "You _let_ us get caught."

Emma smirked. "Correction: I gave everyone an opportunity to show their true colors. And they did not disappoint. When are you going to understand Regina, it doesn't matter how much good you do, you'll always be the Evil Queen to them? Prove them wrong. Pull the sword from the stone. Make Excalibur whole. And set me free."

Rage filled Regina's entire being, it was like fire flowing through her veins. Emma had set them up; set her up. And for what? So she would pull some silly piece of metal from a rock? And what would that prove? How would that make her a hero in everyone else's eyes?

"I won't do it," she said. "I won't be the cause of your downfall."

They were standing face to face, so close Regina could smell the wine on Emma's breath. She could kiss her here and now. But she wouldn't. Not because she was unbelievably angry with her. But because Emma wasn't ready to give up her power. And Regina couldn't have her heart broken a second time if Emma chose power over her and Henry.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

Emma took a step back, blinking and shaking her head as if she had been slapped. Regina wondered what she was thinking. Usually Emma was about as transparent as glass. At least to her. However, neither one of them had seen this coming.

Regina's anger had subsided with that confession, and she reached for her. Emma tried to pull away but the brunette persisted. She took Emma's hand into her, her thumb lighting grazing her knuckles. For a moment she didn't dare to look up to meet her eyes. When Regina finally worked up the courage to glance up to her, she saw Emma for what she was now. The Dark One and the Savior. Emma had said before that Regina should know better than anyone there weren't any good or evil versions of people. Emma was still Emma. But she was also the Dark One. And right now it seemed she was having a hard time reconciling those sides of herself, the Light, and the Dark.

"Regina…" Emma breathed.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, Emma."

The Dark One frowned but her hand closed around Regina's. "I… You shouldn't love me… It's dangerous… loving the Dark One, Regina, it'll only get you hurt."

"I know," Regina told her. "But it doesn't matter, Emma. It won't change how I feel."

When she didn't respond, Regina tried to step away but the blond's grip tightened and she pulled Regina against her. Emma's free hand snaked around her waist, holding her close. The move was so abrupt that Regina gasped, her hand on Emma's chest. She could feel her heart fluttering under her palm and Emma's breath was coming out in short, shallow puffs of warm, wine-soaked air.

Regina reached up and caressed the Dark One's lips with her fingertips. She thought about what it would be like to brush her lips against Emma's. To kiss her tenderly. To show her rather than tell her how she felt.

Emma sighed under her tentative touch. "I can't give you want you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Regina asked, raising up on her toes.

Her fingers were tracing Emma's jaw line, as their breaths mingled.

"Regina..."

"Shh..." the brunette whispered and leaned in to laid a soft kiss on the Dark One's cheek. She held it there for a moment, her lips lingering on soft, pale, but shimmering skin. She heard Emma suck in air, her hands convulsed on Regina's hips.

Then Regina was lifted in the air, her legs wrapping around Emma's waist, as the scenery changed in a blink of an eye. They were in a bedroom. Hopefully, Emma's. The blond was standing at the edge of a large bed, holding onto her queen like she was an anchor to this reality. Her lips were at Regina's neck, teeth scraping along her pulse point. The former Queen sighed at the contact, her hands at the nape of Emma's neck, holding her there as she was gently placed on the bed. The blond's body hovered over hers. Then Emma pulled away again, and Regina bit back a whimper at the lost of her lover's touch.

"Regina…" the Emma breathed, her lips dangerously close to the brunette's. "I… I…"

The former Evil Queen cupped Emma's face in her hands. "Don't... Just kiss me, Emma."

The Dark One was struggling with the person she was and the monster she was slowly becoming. It almost looked like she would close the short distance between them, and kiss her. But as her head dipped, Emma was suddenly pulled back by some unseen force.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she growled.

"What?" Regina asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Hook's outside," the Dark One replied. "And he's summoning me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You have to go."

"Those are the rules," Emma told her, her gaze darkening. "I'm going to eviscerate him."

"Emma…"

The Dark One smirked. "Don't worry. I won't really… At least not today."

And then she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Regina sat up with a heavy sigh and straightened herself out before she followed Emma with flourish of purple smoke. Her presence would probably make matters worse, but she wasn't going to sit around and wait for Emma to sort things out with her pirate. Regina teleported herself near the front door, still inside the Dark One's manor. And when she opened the door, she found them on Emma's front porch. Hook was standing at the bottom of the stairs, with the Dark One leaning against the banister, her arms folded across her chest, a smug look painted on her features.

"Oh this is bloody rich," Hook spat. "The Dark One and the Evil Queen."

Emma chuckled, and glanced at Regina. "I dunno. I think it has a nice ring to it."

Regina tried not to smile. "Sounds like we're characters in one of Henry's comic books."

The Dark One nodded. "Cloak and Dagger: 2.0."

Hook sneered. "So, that's it, eh? After everything I've done for you Swan… This is how we end things?"

That raised Emma's ire. "Everything you've done for me? Like what? Joining forces with Cora to terrorize my parents? Working with Tamara and Greg to rid the world of magic? Helping them so they could torture Regina? Making a deal with Gold?"

"I tried to save you-"

"Because you wanted to get into my pants."

"And like _she's_ any better…" he said, nodding toward Regina. "She failed you in Camelot just like the rest of us."

Emma smiled. "Yes, she did. You all did. But I'm nothing if not magnanimous."

 _Magnanimous?_

The Dark One looked at her with a playful smirk. "Not just a pretty face, Regina."

When Regina chuckled, Hook rolled his eyes. "Couldn't have your own happy ending, your Majesty, so you had to ruin mine."

The former Evil Queen scoffed. "You've never needed my help with that. You've done a good job on your own."

Hook took a step forward like he wanted a fight and Regina conjured a fireball in her hand like it was second nature. And he stopped in his tracks.

"I think you better go, Killian," Emma warned. "Or don't. Personally I'd love to see how pretty you burn."

"She's not going to use that," Hook said. "She doesn't have the stones."

Regina's eyebrow quirked. "Would you like to test that theory?"

Hook sneered, practically snarling. "This isn't over."

Emma chuckled. "I think it is. I think it's been over for a long time. Goodbye, Killian."

And with a wave of her hand he was gone. Regina extinguished the flame in her hands and looked questioningly at the Dark One. Emma just sighed and told her that Killian was on his boat. Unharmed.

"See, Regina," Emma said. "This is how they'll all look at you from now on. Do you still want to work so hard to save them?"

Regina shook her head. "Not them. You."

"I told you how you can save me."

"You told me how I can free you from the Dagger," Regina said. "You didn't tell me how I can save you. But I'll find a way."

"Or you can just give up altogether. Stopping pretending to be the Savior and be the queen you were meant to be."

"With you at my side, I presume?"

The Dark One flashed a devilish grin. "Every Evil Queen should have a Dark One at her side." When Regina didn't respond Emma nodded. "Just think about it, Regina. My offer still stands. I want you with me. Like we were before. Well… not _exactly_ like it was before."

Regina blushed. And Emma added, "I mean it. We're stronger together."

The Dark One closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping around Regina's waist, their bodies coming together as if they were molded for each other. She clung to Emma, holding her close. And then the blond kissed her on her cheek. And that was enough. Regina knew that Emma had to feel the same way. She had to love her. Even if she didn't say the words. It was true.

"The Darkness still loves the way you taste, your Majesty," she husked.

Regina's breath hitched. "You're making it difficult to say no to you, Dark One."

"Then don't."

"Emma…"

"Promise me you'll think about it."

Regina nodded. She could do that. She could think about it. As soon as she agreed, Emma was gone and Regina - well - she wasn't standing on the front porch anymore. The brunette was standing in her own kitchen. Bewildered for only a moment. And she smiled. Emma was giving her space. Which was good. Another moment in her arms and Regina might have agreed to anything. She supposed she had some thinking to do. Regina just didn't know what to do. And while she wanted to speak with someone, there wasn't anyone she could go to.

No one would understand.

Regina resolved that she needed to clear her head. A walk around town might do the trick but she didn't want to run into Henry, Belle, or the two idiots. So she went to the only place no one would look for her. The hospital; venturing into the lower levels where her sister was held.

"Oh, Regina is it Sunday already?" Zelena asked, as she entered the padded cell.

Regina cut her eyes at her sister and sneered. "Can it, Sis. This isn't a social visit."

The wicked redhead giggled. "So someone is in crisis, then? Is it our dear, sweet Robin?"

A regal eyebrow raised at the insinuation. "Our?"

"Well he is my child's father," Zelena replied, her tone dripping with such derision. "And while I'm not particularly fond of him, I know how much he means to you."

With a tightly clenched jaw, Regina regarded her older sister with cool disdain. She couldn't understand why Zelena hated her. Why her whole life was consumed with a kind of jealousy that had long since reached a level of unhealthy obsession. Perhaps she was projecting, transferring the vitriol she should have for their long since deceased mother to Regina. That… actually made some sense. She couldn't exact her revenge on their mother. So why not go after the offspring that took after her in so many ways?

Zelena pouted. "Oh, sis is there trouble in paradise? Shall I find Robin and kiss him to make it all better?"

She glared at her older sister at those words. "You know there are ways I can hurt you and not harm your child."

At that the Wicked Witch threw her head back and laughed. "Regina, as threats go that was sort of lackluster. Where's the fire? Where's the passion? Has Robin fallen out of your favor so quickly after you've done so much to save him?"

"Why I'm here has nothing to do with Robin," Regina spat. Her hand unintentionally went to her midsection, fingers splayed on her stomach, as if she was trying to hug herself.

Zelena noticed the gesture and again she giggled with delight. "Oh, my dear sister. You came to talk. Well, I'm thrilled that you thought of me. Go on then, tell sissy what's bothering you."

She moved to the side and patted the empty space on the cot. When Regina shot her an unamused look Zelena chuckled. "We're not there yet. Understandable. But no matter. You can still talk to me."

Regina sighed. "I shouldn't have come here."

When she turned to leave her sister called after her. "You came for a reason. Why not indulge me and who knows I might surprise you."

"You haven't yet," Regina sneered.

Zelena smiled. "I don't know. You were pretty shocked when Robin told you I was pregnant. Oh God, the look on your face..." When she saw the murderous glint in Regina's eyes the Wicked Witch straightened up and cleared her throat. "Too soon?"

"You think?"

"So why are you here?" She almost sounded sincere. The concern that shone in her eyes almost seemed genuine. Until Zelena shook her head. "Hormones," she explained, flippantly. "I still hate you. And when I get out of here I'll have my revenge."

Regina smirked. "It's good that I can still rely on you."

The Wicked Witch shrugged. "If you can count on family..." They shared a laugh and then Zelena asked again. "So what brings you to my little slice of heaven?"

"I need to talk to someone..." Regina grumbled.

Zelena looked at her like she had grown two heads. Then she chuckled, thinking it was either just a joke or that Regina was being sarcastic. But when she saw her younger sister wasn't being humorous, Zelena's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, you're serious. Because I thought you were joking. Desperate times indeed. Okay. What's going on, little sister?"

"If I tell you will you listen and not be an ass about it?" Regina asked.

"I can try," Zelena replied with a shrug. "I mean, there's a first time for anything."

With a sigh, Regina (against her better judgment) told Zelena the whole truth. Everything that had been going on since - well - always between her and Emma. She bared her soul to a sister that hated her, that wanted to destroy her. She told the story, pacing back and forth, with her gaze squarely fixed to the floor, and waited for Zelena to mock her. But she didn't. Even when Regina was done, the Wicked Witch was speechless.

"Oh…" Zelena finally said.

"Oh?" Regina asked. "Oh? That's it?"

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say, Regina," Zelena shot back. "I mean you and the daughter of your once mortal enemies… Well, that _is_ a shocking turn of events." Before Regina could rebut the Wicked Witch stopped her. "I said shocking. I didn't say surprising. And as lovers go you could do worse… You _have_ done worse."

The backhanded insult toward Robin was ignored for now. "What do you mean? Why isn't it surprising?"

Zelena gave her a pointed look. "Surely, you're joking. I mean, I know I haven't been around here for very long. But I thought everyone knew about the torch you held for the Savior. Well, _former_ Savior. Newly christened Dark One. It's a step up. Having been somewhat romantic with a Dark One I can say that I approve. There's something incredibly alluring about someone who's tasted the darkness."

Regina made a face, holding her hand up to stop her sister from continuing. "Please stop or I may vomit."

"Would you like to hear about Robin and me instead?" she asked. "It's not an exciting tale. He's rather boring and-"

Regina headed for the for door. "And the moment is over. Goodbye, sis."

"Wait," Zelena called and again against her better judgment Regina stopped. "Do you love her? Do you love your Dark One?"

The former Evil Queen sighed and then she nodded. "Yes but it's beyond complicated. I just don't know what to do. Emma is the Dark One. And I have to either save her…"

"Or destroy her…" Zelena finished. "It's an interesting predicament you have gotten yourself in, little sister. But you do have an annoying habit of getting your way. Have faith. I mean until I get out of here, then..."

Regina nodded. "You'll destroy my happiness. Yes. I know. Well it's been nice, sis."

Zelena smiled. "Yes, let's promise to never do it again."

"Agreed."

"One quick question before you go."

"Yes?"

"Have you tasted the Darkness yet, Regina?"

"Goodbye, Zelena."

"I'll take that as a tentative yes," her older sister called as the door closed.

When Regina finally made it back to her home on Mifflin Street, Robin was sitting on the step near her front door. His head picked up when he heard her heels clink on the pavement. His face donned a sad smile when he looked at her and she took a deep calming breath before she continued on.

"Robin…"

"Regina…"

She moved passed him as he stood and opened the door, nodding for him to follow her. "Come inside."

He came in, closing the door behind them. Robin didn't utter a word as Regina went into the kitchen and trailed in after her. She put the tea kettle on the stove and retrieved the french press in one of the cupboards, as well as the coffee grounds. Since focusing on a simple task was easier than trying to talk things out with her fated love, she carefully measured out coffee ground and waited for the water in the kettle to come to a boil.

It's only when the coffee was ready to be served that Regina glanced Robin's way. He was sitting at the kitchen island, his eyes fixed at his hands on the counter. He didn't notice that she had turned around until she offered him a cup.

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

"You're welcome."

And that was it. They were silent for another long moment, each sipping their coffee. Regina wondered how they got here. She loved him. She loves him. But there just wasn't that pull anymore. Maybe there never was. Maybe she had just hoped. Maybe she thought that hope was enough.

"Regina, I think we should talk about this," he finally said, looking up at her with sad eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, we should."

Silence.

Robin chuckled. And it wasn't a happy sound. It was broken and bitter. Better to laugh at the pain then cry, Regina supposed.

"One of us has to start talking, Regina."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. I just don't know where to start."

He nodded. "Did you do this because of Zelena?"

Regina shakes her head. "No, of course not."

"Then why?"

"I don't have any simple explanation for you, Robin," she told him. "And even if I did, there's nothing I could say that would make things better for you or me. I want to say that it just happened. But that's not true. Because whatever is happening between Emma and me, it's started the moment she brought my son back to Storybrooke."

"But we're fated…"

She held up a hand before he could say anything else. "I make my own fate, Robin."

"And now you think you should be with Emma? She's the Dark One, Regina."

"I'm well aware of what she is, Robin," she replied. "But I also know who she is."

"Those are one and the same."

"Often times, yes."

"I just don't understand. After everything, Regina... It can't just end like this."

She sighed, running her finger through her hair. "Maybe it has to."

"Regina… Please, we can make this work."

Putting the coffee mug down, Regina placed her hands on the counter and met Robin's gaze. She didn't know how she was going to make him understand, or even if he could. But Robin at least deserved this. A proper ending to their relationship.

"Robin, when we thought Marian returned, I understood," she began. "That was your wife and you loved her. While it hurt, I let you go. She wanted to leave Storybrooke and so you left. And I tried to accept that you had moved on. But the second I thought you and Roland were in danger I rushed to your side. And then you told me that Zelena was pregnant. And yes it was through deception and coercion that she got that way, but you asked me to understand, and I did. I accepted the truth. And then you asked me if we could still make things work that night in the bar. And despite wanting nothing to do with my sister, or her child, I clung so tightly to the possibility of a happily ever after that in reality was no longer mine. Because I wanted to win. For once. But this thing between us? It's too hard. It shouldn't be this hard. Being with you shouldn't be a constant uphill battle."

"And with Emma it's easy?"

"No, with Emma it's confusing. It's complicated. It's messy. But it's real. And it's something that is solely mine."

"What about Hook?"

Regina shrugged. "What about him?"

"He's Emma's true love, is he not?" Robin asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that every time Emma had a choice between me or someone else, she's chosen my happiness every time. That has to mean something."

For a long while Robin didn't say anything else. And she didn't offer anything else. Then he nodded. "Alright."

Regina frowned. "Alright?"

"Yes. I mean I don't like it. But it's not for me to like is it?"

"I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I know. That's what makes this worse. I hope you find your happy ending, Regina. It just saddens me that I won't be a part of it."

He stood, walking over to her, and offered his hand. She looked down at it and then met his gaze before she took his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and laid a kiss on her knuckles. She was uncomfortable but Robin apparently needed this. So she'd allow a certain extent.

Then Regina felt it as his other hand clamped down on her wrist. The bracelet that blocked magic.

"Robin? Why?"

He shot her a pained look, as a plume of green smoke appeared in her kitchen next to him and Zelena stepped forth with a smug look on her face.

"Don't blame our dear Robin Hood," Zelena said. "He was just following orders."

"Who's?"

Zelena laughed. "Well, mine dear."

Then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Special Shoutout to hotkillerz. I don't think this fict is going down the Evil Queen/Dark One road. But I'm planning on writing an AU just for you with just that type of story line. So yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm back with another chapter. Hooray. I want to point out that for the flashback in this chapter is my spin on a popular SwanQueen theory about what happened between Emma and Regina in regards to the Dark Curse cast in Camelot that I've seen on tumblr somewhere. I hope you like it and don't hate me for it. I also retconned how Marian actually died. It'll make my random OutlawGreen thing make a tad more sense. Also once again, thank you for reading this fict. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. And I'm just happy that even one person likes it. The fact that more than one person likes it, fills me with the kind of joy that makes me realize why I started writing in the first place. So again, thank you.  
 **Warnings:** Feels. Major Character Death… sort of.  
 **Summary:** Emma has a talk with her mother. We find out how the Curse was cast. And Regina wakes up in the clutches of a sister that wants to destroy her happiness. So you know, fun times had by all.  
 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

The Dagger.

It haunted her. Mocked her. But it was her most coveted possession. She ran her fingers over her name engraved on the blade's face, tracing the letters with a lazy sort of reverence. She was the Dark One. For better or for worse. She had embraced her new role. She didn't have to worry about the Greater Good. She felt powerful. She wasn't afraid anymore. She felt open. She didn't have to hide her true self. She finally knew who she was.

Emma Swan. Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Mother to Henry Mills. Former Savior. The new Dark One.

It didn't bother her like it seemed to bother everyone else. They might be burdened by her Darkness. But Emma was finally free.

She just hoped Regina would accept her offer and join her. Emma was being truthful when she said they were stronger together. With Regina she felt invincible. With Regina she felt like she could the best version of herself. Regina never asked her to change. Never asked her to be someone she wasn't. Yes, she was still seeing the light that Emma was sure she had snuffed out. But Regina didn't ask her to be good. She didn't beg her to be the Savior again. She didn't tell her that she wasn't Emma anymore.

That had to mean something. Even if she didn't know the truth. Emma wondered if Regina did find out how things would change. Would Regina understand? Would she still accept her if she knew what Emma had done to cast the curse? Would she still love her? Emma didn't know. But the Dark One had her doubts. She had been disappointed by just about everyone in her life up until this point. Regina included. Emma didn't know if her heart could take it a second time. Darkness or not. She didn't know if she could bare Regina turning her back on her again.

Her head picked up before seconds there was a tentative knock on the door.

She scoffed. It was her mother. Come to try to save her soul. What joy. At least she hadn't brought little baby Neal. The replacement baby. The kid she had to make up for failing Emma so completely. She didn't resent her baby brother. She resented the parents that thought having another baby would make up for what they had done to their daughter.

With a wave of her hand, the door opened and a bewildered Mary Margaret stood, retracting her raised fist awkwardly.

"Hey, mom," Emma gave her a deadpan greeting. "Why don't you come in?"

Snow cautiously entered the Dark One's manor. She looked around at the place, a frown creasing her brow. It was obvious that she didn't approve but what else was new? Her mother was one of the biggest hypocrites she knew. She was held to be as a paragon of goodness and yet her and David put the Darkness that was meant for Emma into an innocent. Snow's heart had been blackened and yet no one made her crawl over metaphorical hot coals to prove that she was still good. Storybrooke didn't treat Mary Margaret or David like they treated Regina. They wouldn't blame them for evil Emma would do, or had done. And why? Because they were supposed heroes.

Heroes weren't wholly good. And some villains deserved happiness. Emma considered herself an equalizer. She was a force of nature that would keep things balanced. And as far as she was considered, her being the Dark One was Snow and Charming finally paying for their shortcomings. Because Magic wasn't the only thing that came with a price. And it was time they paid their bill in full.

"Emma, we need to talk," Mary Margaret said.

The Dark One arched an eyebrow. "Do we?"

"I think so, yes," Snow replied. "Why won't you talk to me or your father?"

"Because there's nothing we have to talk about," Emma told her. "I'm not the Savior anymore. I'm the Dark One. And you and David are… _heroes._ " It was like a dirty word that left a terrible taste on her tongue. True heroes didn't exist. And the Greater Good was a joke.

"Emma, please," Mary Margaret implored. "I'm your mother. And I don't know what's going on with you."

"There's nothing going on with me, Snow," Emma said. "I am the Dark One. It's not too hard to follow. I mean I could draw you a diagram if that'll help though."

"This isn't you…"

Emma gripped the Dagger by the handle and drove the blade into the wooden table. "It's me. This is me. I've embraced the Darkness, Snow. The Savior is gone.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to be the Savior? Do you have any idea how hard it was to live up to everyone's expectations? I was supposed to bring everyone their happy endings? Why? Do you think you even deserve a happy ending? After everything you've done?"

"I'm not perfect, Emma but everything I did was to give you your best chance." Snow explained. "Deep down you have to understand that."

"My best chance?" The Dagger disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Emma stood. "August abandon me to a cruel man that only cared about whether or not his check from the State cleared. A family adopted me when I was three. Only to give me back when they had a child that was their very own. Someone they could be there for since the beginning. Sound familiar?

"Then I jumped from group home to group home, watching younger kids go to loving homes because everyone wants to adopt a stray when it's young and cute. For years, I wondered why wasn't I good enough. Why didn't my parents love me enough to keep me? And every time things got too hard, I would pray. Can you believe that? I would pray for someone to save me. But do you know what I found out? There are no fairy godmothers in this world. There are no true heroes. And everyone might get an ending but it's almost always never a happy one.

"You failed me then. And you've failed me now. You wanted to give my best chance? Maybe I would have been better off stuck as a baby for almost 30 years."

Snow's eyes watered, and her lips quivered trying not to cry. "Emma, if I had known…"

"But you didn't. You put me in a magical fucking tree trunk because Blue told you to," Emma shot back. "So why are you here? And please don't tell me it was to convince me I'm still your special little girl."

"I want to understand what's going on with you," she replied. "I look at you and you still look like my daughter. But the things you've said… the things you've done… I just want to understand."

The Dark One shot her a look that said she was unconvinced. "You want to know why I slept with Regina."

Snow cringed. "Not just that. But yes. You have to know it isn't right, Emma."

"It isn't right because it's a woman? Or because it's Regina?"

"She's technically your _grandmother_."

" _Step_ -grandmother, no blood relation. She's also my son's mother. And she's a fucking knock-out. You're confused why it's happening now? I'm confused why we didn't do it _sooner_."

And then Snow said something that completely derailed her. "Do you love her?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, Emma!" Her mother said with such passion that the Dark One was taken aback. "It matters to Regina. It should matter to you."

For a moment she didn't respond. How could she even begin? It was complicated. Her feelings for Regina were multi-layered and complex. They weren't easily articulated. But finally Emma nodded. "Yeah, I do. But love is weakness, Snow. And the people I love will always be in danger because I'm the Dark One. People'll try to do to me what they did to Gold. I won't let that happen."

"Are you afraid?" Snow asked.

"For me? No. But god help the idiot that tries to use my son or Regina against me," the Dark One replied, her gaze darkening.

"What will you do?"

"Nothing good."

"Emma, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Too late, I already have."

* * *

 **Camelot: The day the Curse was cast**

" _It's Arthur," Regina told her. "He's trying to make Excalibur whole. And he needs the Dark One's Dagger to do it."_

 _They were standing in the forest. Scared. Tired. On the run from a king who had an abhorrence to magic. Light. Dark. It didn't matter. Magic was a vile disease that needed to be controlled, contained, or eradicated. For the good of his kingdom, he claimed. But Emma and Regina knew better. This was Greg and Tamara all over again._

" _Regina, I can stop this," Emma said. "I can stop_ him _."_

" _You can't stop him without using Dark Magic," Regina replied. "And the more you use that magic, the more you embrace the Darkness. Emma that's exactly the_ opposite _of what we what."_

" _Then what are we going to do?" Emma felt like her hands were tied behind her back. Whatever they did, it just felt like the wrong choice._

" _We'll need to cast the Dark Curse," Regina said after a long pause. "_ I'll _need to cast the Dark Curse."_

" _Regina, no," the blond pleaded. "I won't let you do that again."_

" _We don't have a choice. At least in Storybrooke you'll have the advantage."_

 _Emma's eyes were glassy, watering. She didn't want Regina to do this. "I won't let you give up on your happiness just to save me."_

 _The former Evil Queen took Emma's hand into hers. And it took the blond a moment to realize she was crying, too. "Emma, I'm not coming back with you. I know I promised we are all going to go home. But in order to cast this curse someone has to die. It won't be Henry. And your parents share a heart. So it can't be them. I won't let you sacrifice your happiness for mine again. And I won't kill Robin. That leaves just me. Robin can crush my heart. Mary Margaret knows the rest of the curse. She can help."_

" _Regina, don't do this. Please… Please, don't do this."_

" _Emma, we don't have a choice. If we stay here they will hunt us down one by one and force you to fully embrace your darkness. I'll stop that any possible way I can." Regina explained. "Please let someone save you for once."_

 _Now the tears were flowing more freely, obscuring Emma's vision. "No. Please. Don't do that. Take my heart. Hook can crush it."_

" _Emma, you've given so much already."_

" _So have you, Regina. Why do you have to die?"_

" _Because I'm the Evil Queen seeking redemption. And maybe this is the only way I can get it."_

" _But I'm the Dark One. I'll survive without a heart."_

 _Regina sighed. "If that's true, what about when we free Merlin, and he banishes the Darkness from you? You'll die if we break the Dark One's curse."_

" _Maybe I should."_

 _The brunette's eyes widened. "Emma, no."_

" _The only thing I haven't screwed up is Henry. And you're the reason for that. Not me," Emma confessed._

 _The former Evil Queen was crying too now. "Emma…" she breathed, reaching up to cup the blond's face with her hand. "I care about you. Even if you don't care about yourself right now. Listen to me, Henry will survive losing me. He won't if he loses you."_

" _You don't understand, Regina," Emma's voice just above a whisper. "If you die, I won't be able to survive."_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _That I lo-" The confession died in her throat. She couldn't let Regina know how she truly felt about her. After all, Regina had Robin. And she had Killian. So she amended her statement. "That I can't lose you."_

 _They didn't talk about it again until later that night; when she found out that Regina had collected everything she needed to cast the Dark Curse days before. Emma was so angry. So unbelievably enraged. After everything she had done to make sure that Regina had gotten her happiness. She became the Dark One, used her magic to save Robin, and Regina was still choosing to leave her. To leave Henry. To leave her fated love. And what made things worse was that she didn't even find Emma first to say goodbye._

 _The blond yelled and screamed while the Darkness urged her to do the unspeakable. She fought it. Emma fought like hell but in the end Regina's glowing heart was in her hand. Before she knew what was happening, she was crushing it into dust. And then Regina was gone._

 _At that moment Emma embraced the Darkness. She became the Dark One in truth. But the grief was unbearable. She still felt empty and broken, afraid and alone, holding Regina's lifeless corpse in her arms._

 _Henry would have never forgiven her. She would never forgive herself._

" _I'm sorry," she sobbed, rocking back and forth. "I didn't mean to… Please… Please, just come back to me… I can't, Regina…. I can't do this without you."_

" _You can save her…" a familiar sing-song voice sounded in her mind. The Darkness was calling to her. "You still have options."_

" _Like what?" Emma asked, ready to do anything. To sacrifice anyone. If it meant getting Regina back, Emma was ready to sell her soul._

" _Give her your heart," the voice whispered. "Well, maybe only half of it. Yes, dearie, half should do the trick."_

" _Half my heart? How?"_

" _You know how, dearie. The power is inside of you. Embrace the Darkness. Truly become the Dark One. And snuff out the Light."_

 _Power vibrated through Emma as her hand sunk into her chest. Her heart was still red. With just the smallest of dark spots in the center. People were screaming. Telling her not to do it. But Emma didn't listen. When the curse took everyone back to Storybrooke they wouldn't remember. She'd make sure of it. No one would remember what happened here._

 _Not even Regina._

 _The color drained from Emma's hair. Her pale skin began to shimmer. She was had fully embraced her Darkness. And there was no going back now._

 _She held her heart in her hands. And she finally understood why people did this. Emma didn't feel weak anymore. Or scared. She didn't feel anything except for powerful. Even when the excruciating pain tore through her as she split the heart in her hands, Emma wasn't afraid of what was to come. She was giving Regina the best part of herself. And if it worked, the Former Evil Queen would be Emma's better half in truth, not just in spirit._

 _It had to work._

 _It would work._

 _Emma put half of it inside Regina's chest, and willed it to work._

 _The purple smoke bellowed out for the cauldron as Arthur and his knights descended on them. But Emma didn't care about any of it if the mother of her son didn't wake up. And it was the longest minute of her life before Regina's eyes fluttered open with a confused but oddly relieved look gracing her features._

" _Emma…" the brunette whispered. "You brought me back? Why?"_

" _You know why…"_

* * *

Her head hurt. Her whole body hurt, actually. But the dull throbbing beating against her skull in time with her heartbeat was hard to ignore. She tried to move, to check if she was bleeding, but her movements were met with resistance in the form of manacles that secured her to a large wooden chair. She looked around and knew exactly where she was.

It was the prison she had trapped Maleficent in for almost 30 years. The cave under the clock tower.

"Oh, sis you're awake," Zelena's said with delight. "Lovely. I was beginning to think Robin hit you too hard."

Zelena was sitting across from her, legs crossed, and a smug look on her face. Robin was standing behind her with a supportive hand on her shoulder. Her older sister reached up and squeezed his hand.

This had to be a spell. It had to be.

"I told you I would surprise you, Regina," Zelena told her.

"By bespelling Robin to love you?" the former Evil Queen asked. "No, dear that's not surprising in the least."

The Wicked Witch laughed. "You think I casted a spell on my dear sweet Robin? Oh, my dear sister no. Robin was a willing co-conspirator. Weren't you, Robin?"

At least the Outlaw had the decency to not look like he was enjoying this. But he nodded, nonetheless. "Yes, I am."

Regina was a complete loss for words. Robin had been working with Zelena this whole time? When had started? When "Marian" had returned? She had figured out a long time ago that Zelena must have traveled to the past after she had "died" to swap places with Marian, as a contingency plan in case she failed in changing the past. But what Regina didn't factor in was that Robin might have known this whole time. The thought hadn't even entered her mind.

It was all just a ploy. Marian falling ill. Them leaving Storybrooke. Regina finding out that Robin may be in danger. All of it. All of it had been a cleverly strung together ruse.

"How long, Robin?" was all she asked, even though Regina was convinced she already knew the answer.

"Since the moment Emma brought her back from the past," Robin replied.

Regina's eyes fell on Zelena. "So you did all of this to, what? Destroy my happiness?"

Zelena smirked. "Perhaps at first. After I had failed in altering our pasts, helping Rumple seemed like the best way to make amends. The only way, actually. Of course I may have fudged a few details, told him I had killed Marian, when in fact I left her in a jail cell and allowed Emma and the Pirate to save me instead of her. I needed Rumple to believe I was just as wicked as they come. And he was convinced that you would drop everything to save your fated love once you found out I was alive and with him. And you did not disappoint. However, what he failed to realize is that while you love Robin, your heart belongs to your family; your son, the young Henry, and his mother, the Savior.

"I told him it wouldn't work. That you wouldn't abandon Emma when she needed you most. Even if it was to save Robin. Rumpelstiltskin assured me that he had a ploy to draw the Savior out as well. Because just as you can't abandon her, she won't abandon you. You and Emma played right into his hands. And it would have worked, had he anticipated your overwhelming love for your family. Because if you would have kissed Robin and stopped our wedding... why you would have been just as disappointed as the Pirate has been when he tried to break the curse of the Dark One."

Regina's upper lip raised in disgust as she bared teeth. She was going to kill her. Both of them. When she got out of here, they'd be roasted slabs of burning flesh and scorched bone.

"Why?" she asked to no one in particular.

Zelena leaned forward. "Because this is _my_ happy ending, little sister."

Regina shook her head. "Still using my lines and playing them off as your own. Have you ever had an original thought, Zelena?" Then she looked at Robin and sighed. "Well that explains her, why are you doing this?"

Robin's eyes bore into her. Cool disdain set in them, burning like dry ice. "Justice for Marian."

Regina frowned. Emma thought she had saved Marian. But brought back Zelena instead. Regina didn't think anything of it at first because she did recall killing a woman that looked exactly like Marian the very next day. For her the timeline hadn't changed.

What was that she said to her the day before Regina watched her head roll?

" _I feel sorry for you… If you had a family, if you had love, than you would know you shouldn't do this… You wouldn't have to be so cruel."_

"You took my wife away from me," Robin said, rounding Zelena's chair so he could be face-to-face with Regina. "You killed Roland's mother. You tore my family apart."

The former Evil Queen felt the fire within her build. White hot rage flashed in her dark eyes. And she could feel the darkness seep in. She met Robin's gaze and smiled.

"You're right. I did," she confessed. "And do you want to know what I did after I saw her head roll? I laughed. It was the most fun I had in months."

He reached back and smacked her. With the taste of pennies on her tongue, Regina knew that he had busted her lip. But did she cower in fear? No. After all she was a Queen. And a bit more refined than that.

"Robin… dear, we need her relatively unharmed," Zelena cautioned. "For now."

"You should just kill me," Regina told them. "Because every second you leave me alive is a chance I have to escape. And if I get out I will make what happened to Marian look like a sweet mercy."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Oh, little sister, I'm afraid your bark was always worst than your bite."

The former Evil Queen nodded toward Robin. "Tell that to his dead wife."

Robin took a threatening step forward but the Wicked Witch stopped him. "We need her to summon the Dark One."

Regina frowned, confusion furrowing her brow. "You have met the new Dark One haven't you? Tall, athletic, powerful wielder of Dark Magic, fond of skin tight pants and what else? Oh right, me. If I summon the Dark One you'll pay for that mistake with your lives."

Her older sister scoffed. "That's right, Regina. The Dark One is rather fond of you. Dare I say she loves you. And what did our mother always say? Ah, yes, I remember it now. 'Love is weakness.' Now be a good girl, and summon your Dark One, little sis. So we can end this." She turned to Robin. "You better go."

"What about you?" he asked, his tone full of concern.

Zelena smiled. "I'll be fine, dear. We all have our parts to play. This is mine and you have yours." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go. And be careful."

Robin nodded. "And you as well, Zelena."

"What I wouldn't give for a sleeping curse right about now," Regina groaned and watched the Outlaw leave. Her eyes were full of indignation and malice. To think she had loved him. Trusted him. But it wasn't real. It was never real and she had been too blind to truly see it.

Her older sister saw Robin off before she returned, sitting across from Regina. For once Zelena didn't look defeated. She appeared confident and in control. She was glowing too. However, that could be the pregnancy. When Snow was with child she beamed. So Regina didn't know if she was gleaming from her supposed victory, or because had a tiny human growing inside of her.

"Regina, shall we do this the hard way or…" Zelena paused her grin growing wider. "Well, I suppose we only have the hard way."

The former Evil Queen smirked, her venomous smile living up to her title. "Perfect."

Zelena stood, magic already swirling around her. She stepped in close, kneeling in front of Regina. "Last chance. It would be a shame to harm you before your lady love storms the castle to find you."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're like a broken record we should have thrown away a long time ago. So what is your master plan? What do you want?"

"Besides, ruin your life and destroy everything you hold dear?" Zelena asked. "Its simple, really. What I want is security. What better way to ensure the safety of my child by becoming the most powerful being in this realm? In any realm, really."

"You want to kill Emma and become the Dark One…" It wasn't a question. But a horrifying realization.

"It seems like I've underestimated your intelligence."

Regina glared at her. "I won't summon Emma. You'll have to kill me first."

Zelena grinned. "Don't worry, little sister. Robin is ensuring that she'll come to us should I fail in persuading you in calling forth your lady fair."

* * *

 **Well, another chapter down. There is probably one or two chapters left and an epilogue.**

 **And as always I'm on tumblr as Cutelikemurder. So if you want to follow me on there that would be awesome too. I'm about 8 users away from 100 followers. And I think I'll start taking prompts once that happens. :D**

 **Any and all feedback is welcomed with my thanks in advance.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** All good things must come to an end. I'll probably do an epilogue. Until then, it's been swell, y'all. Thanks for reading and sticking with it.  
 **Summary:** Robin goes after the Dagger. Emma starts kicking ass and taking hearts. Zelena enacts her plan of crazy. So again, more good times.  
 **Disclaimer:** See chapter one

* * *

"I refuse to give up on you."

"I know."

It was sad. There was no helping Emma. This was who she was now: the Dark One. But her family wouldn't quit on her. Snow and Charming loved her, disappointing as that was. Henry wouldn't stop until he had his mother back. And Regina - well - it was complicated between them. Truth be told (or vehemently guarded), it was the people that loved Emma that would or could be her downfall. Which is why freeing Excalibur was so important. Snuffing out the Light, it would protect her loved ones just as much as it would ensure she would never be controlled by the dagger. However, if Mary Margaret or David knew what she was trying to do, they would do everything in their power to stop her. Which is why they couldn't know.

"Emma, just tell us how we can help," her mother pleaded. "Please."

The Dark One sighed, her rebuttal on the tip of her tongue until she heard, or rather sensed people outside her home.

Snow must have seen something in her expression because she asked, "Emma, what is it?"

Then one of the windows shattered and Emma only had enough time to tell her mother to get down before an arrow sailed inside, aimed for her heart. With a bored look Emma caught it and tossed it aside.

"The fuck? Seriously?" she asked before another arrow was shot. And another. And another. Each was caught with a hollow indifference. "You'll have to do better than that, Robin."

"I intend to, Dark One," he called out.

The Outlaw had yet to reveal himself outside of the arrows. Which he kept hurling at her and she kept catching them. Why was he doing this? Was it some ploy to win back Regina? No, even as thickheaded as Robin could be, he knew that wasn't the way to Regina's heart. She didn't need someone to fight for her affection. She needed someone that fought beside her.

Then Emma heard it, seconds before Mary Margaret called her name. A small click of the lock on the door she guarded with her life. She turned to see Will Scarlet opening the door. And she growled, her eyes narrowing with silent rage. She disappeared in a puff of dark smoke and cut him off at the entrance to the basement.

Will jumped back, his eyes wide in fear. Emma just smirked and reached into his chest, wrenching out his glowing heart.

"You know what happens next, don't you?" she asked, her voice low and menacing.

"Emma, don't!" Mary Margaret called.

The Dark One ignored her and squeezed, causing the meddlesome thief to drop to he knees, his face twisted in pain.

"Kill him and I shoot your mother!" Robin threatened finally entering her home, crossbow aimed right at her mother.

With a wave of her hand, Snow was gone. Safely back with David and Neal. She met Robin's gaze and smiled, victoriously. "And now your bargaining chip is gone."

"I don't think that's true," the Outlaw told her, calling for Little John. And the large man entered behind him, holding Henry hostage.

"Mom!" he cried, his voice high and terror-filled. It would have been enough to send her over the edge. But Henry's eyes silently implored her not to give into the Darkness.

"What do you want, Robin?" she asked, still holding Will's heart in her hand.

"Your dagger, Dark One," he replied, coolly.

"Mom, don't give it to him!" Henry shouted struggling in his captor's grasp.

"Why are you doing this, Robin?" she questioned. "Doesn't this go against your code? Harming an innocent?"

He pointed his crossbow at her. "It's regrettable that I must resort to these tactics, but all that I do, I do for justice."

"You harm my son and there is no place you can run that I will not fucking find you," Emma warned.

"The Dagger, Dark One," Robin ordered. "Or this will end tragically for both of us."

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked the Outlaw. "My mom loves you."

"Your mother is a monster," the Outlaw told him. "She killed my wife and then thought I would love her. Henry, your mothers are evil. They must be stopped."

Henry's eyes watered when he looked at Emma. He wanted to know if it was true. But Emma didn't know. She had thought she saved Marian from that fate. But in truth she brought back Zelena. She had failed Regina. She failed Roland. And ultimately she failed Henry.

"Kid," she called. "Look at me. I love you. You know that, right?" He nodded and she smiled. "Whatever happens, just remember that. Remember how much I love you."

Emma summoned the Dagger as Will got to his feet and joined his compatriots. Robin had to know there was no walking away from this. She might be giving him the Dagger but as soon as she had the chance, she'd make Robin pay. Not by killing him. No, that'd be too good. Besides, there was something else she had learned from the Evil Queen.

Why go for the kill, when you could go for the pain? She'd find out how Robin ticked, how he worked, and then she peel back the layers until he was weak, vulnerable, and exposed.

"My son for the Dagger. Agreed?"

Robin nodded. "And your word Roland won't be harmed."

"Unlike you, I don't use children as leverage."

That must have hit a nerve, because his face was scrunched up his face with indignation. "Do we have a deal, Dark One?"

Emma's face lit up with a broad smile, still holding Will's heart, casually at her side. "Oh you want to cut a deal? What will you give me for your son's safety?"

"That's not how this works," Little John said.

"That's _exactly_ how this fucking works." Her voice boomed, unnaturally loud, echoing in the manor. "Robin wants the Dagger. I want my son. He wants Roland safe. So he'll give me…"

"Regina," Robin offered.

"Well, that very noble of you," Emma quipped. "But you can't bargain with something that's already mine. Or will be mine. We're still working out the kinks."

"Which I'm sure the Evil Queen has many," Will threw out.

Emma shrugged. "I don't kiss and tell."

"So there is kissin' then, eh?" has asked, his eyebrows wriggling, suggestively.

Robin ignored them and pressed on. "I offer you a chance to save her, Dark One."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "What have you done with Regina?"

"Nothing yet," Robin replied. "But for my son's safety I'll give you chance to save her. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal. No harm will come to Roland. And I'll give you the Dagger. So long as you hold to your end."

The Outlaw nodded. "I will. So how shall we do this?"

"Same time." In a plume of black smoke Henry appeared by her side as the Dagger showed up in Robin's belt. And when he casted a questioning look her way, Emma shrugged. "A show of good faith."

"A villain with a code," he sneered.

"A hero willing to compromise his morals. It's a brand new day," was her deadpan reply. "Henry, go upstairs."

"But mom-"

"Henry…" she said. "I'll come for you when this is over. Go upstairs."

To his credit, Robin waited until her was upstairs and out of earshot before he spoke. "Regina is being held in the cave under the clock tower. Come alone and we'll settle this."

"Like gentlemen. I look forward to it," she said with a nod. It was unclear if she was being sarcastic about it or not. Robin watched her and waited for her to return Will's heart. When she didn't again he silently questioned her.

"Oh, you want me to return your man's heart?" she asked.

"Well, that would be nice my lovely," Will replied.

"We have a deal," Robin reminded her.

She nodded. "We do… For the safety of your son." Emma hand enveloped Will's heart, crushing into dust without preamble. She wasn't Rumple. There was no need for dramatic overtures. Besides, Robin needed to understand what would happen once she was free of the Dagger; a fate worse than death.

Will fell to the ground, just a limp corpse. Robin rushed to his side. And while he was doing that, Emma teleported behind Little John and did the same to him, crushing his heart as if it was nothing. Robin stayed kneeling next to his fallen brothers and Emma lowered herself to his level. "But nothing was said about your merry men. And you come after my family again and I'll orphan your son. Do we understand each other?"

"You killed them," Robin said.

"And you let me," she replied. "You have the Dagger. You could have stopped me. But you didn't."

With a wave of her hand the bodies were gone. And Emma allowed Robin to leave. She thought it was gracious of her. Besides, he had the Dagger. And she couldn't harm him. Not until she got the Dagger and Regina back.

After that Emma called for Henry and he came downstairs, eyes full of concern. When he asked her what happened, she sighed and had Henry join her. He was shaken up which was understandable. But he was also confused. This morning his world had made some sense. This evening everything knew was turned upside down. So Emma told him as best as she could (keeping it PG, of course). Henry called for clarification when her explanation was insufficient and when she finished, her son just nodded and asked the only question that remained.

"Are you going to save her?"

Emma smiled. "Of course, kid. I'm going to do what I always do. I'm going to storm the castle, slay the dragon, and save the Queen."

Just then David and Mary Margaret burst through the door. Mary had her bow. David was armed with a sword, his pistol in the holster. There were others with them; Ruby, Maleficent, Lily, and Tink, but the one person that surprised her was Hook. Killian was there, sword at his side. He looked at Emma and nodded. and she returned it.

"Where is Robin?" Snow asked.

"Gone," was Emma's answer.

"Does he have the Dagger?" David inquired.

The Dark One nodded. "Yes. And Regina. He's holding her hostage."

"What?" Tink was completely blown away. But after the initial shock faded, it was replaced with anger. She had given up her wings once because Regina gave into her darkness in. She wanted her to find love again and to move on. And now Robin had ruined it. "I'm going to kill him."

"Easy now, love," Killian cautioned. "'Sides, you'll have to stand in line. And I do believe the Dark One has something to say about that."

Emma shrugged. "No, I'm done talking. He has Regina. He has my dagger. I'm getting them both back. Tonight."

"But you don't know what he's planning," David said. "It could be a trap."

"It is a trap," Emma confirmed. "But it doesn't matter."

"You keep saying that it doesn't matter but it does," her mother told her. "It matters to everyone in this room."

"She's right Em'," Lily agreed. "Say the word and we'll have fried Robin for dinner tonight."

Maleficent chuckled. "That's my girl."

Emma shook her head. "He said to come alone. That's what I'm going to do. It's not your fight. It's mine."

Ruby sighed. "Emma, Dark One or not, you're still one of us. We can help. Just tell us how we can help."

"Stay out of my way," Emma put it bluntly. She took a step forward and then stopped. A strange pain in her chest, staggered her. It felt like someone had ripped out her heart. She remembered this pain. It was the same sensation she had when Cora tried to kill her.

Snow rushed to her side. "Emma are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Regina's in trouble," she croaked.

* * *

She was laughing - well - cackling wickedly as she held Regina's heart in her hand. The pain was almost unbearable. But the former Evil Queen was stubborn and she'd rather die than to give Zelena the satisfaction of crying out, begging, or summoning Emma. She wouldn't do it.

"Oh, my dear sister," Zelena cooed. "Look at your heart. So small… And incomplete. I wonder…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked, gritting her teeth. Then she caught a glimpse of her heart. Zelena was right. It didn't look right. Regina had seen her heart a few times. But she didn't remember it being so small. Or red. It glowed brightly. With just a spec of darkness.

"You idiot," she breathed, with the sudden realization. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Zelena asked, making it about herself. "I didn't do anything."

Regina glared at her. "Not you. The Dark One."

Zelena smiled. "Well that is a question for the ages isn't it? I always wondered how she cast the Dark Curse. I suppose we have our answer now don't we?"

"I suppose we do."

"It's just funny because Robin's heart is in tact. So I wonder who split their heart for you."

Again Regina's eyes narrowed. "I think it's obvious. Or are you just that slow?"

Zelena fumed and gave the heart a squeeze. Her eyes flashed with a brand of crazy Regina had come to know as uniquely her sister's. "I'm the one holding the all of the cards here. All I have to do is crush this. And poof, you are nothing but a footnote, Sis."

"Nearly, all of the cards. You still need the Dagger. And you still need Emma."

The Wicked Witch scoffed. "Once I have one. The other will follow."

As if on cue, Robin came into the cave, Emma's dagger tucked into his belt. Regina took a deep breath and let it out. She had to find a way to get out of here and then get the Dagger away from Zelena and Robin. And she had to do it all without the use of her magic.

"Oh, Robin, you've returned with my prize," Zelena said, happily until she saw his face. "What happened?"

"The Dark One killed Will and Little John," Robin replied, solemnly. He looked hurt, he was in mourning but Regina could see the fire underneath. Just like he had sworn to get justice for his wife, now he'd do the same with Emma. And the former Evil Queen felt sorry for him until he said, "I shouldn't have involved Henry in it."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Zelena ignored her and laid a tender hand on Robin's cheek. "I grieve with you, my love. But using my nephew was a regrettable choice. I'm sorry that you lost your brothers-in-arms because of it. Is Roland at least safe?"

Robin nodded. "I made the deal as you suggested."

 _Who is this person, and what have they've done with my sister?_

It was so strange watching Zelena care for anyone else but herself. Her sincerity was unnerving. She was actually concerned for Roland's well-being. And it didn't seem like it was because she was with Robin. She cared about his son. Like Regina did. Even now, despite Robin using her son as a pawn in his quest for vengeance, she still cared about what would happen once Robin was gone.

Because she was going to kill him. Using Henry, putting him in harm's way, yeah there was no doubt in her mind that once she got out of here Robin was dead. No one harmed her son and lived. No one.

Zelena cupped Robin's cheek and flashed him a soft sympathetic smile. "Soon you'll have your justice, my dear Robin. And I will have the power that was always meant to be mine."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It's always the same with you, isn't it? Careful sis, or you'll make yourself green again."

Zelena was just about to whip around and crush her heart but Robin stop her. "We need her alive, Zelena."

The Wicked Witch nodded. "We do. And now that I have her heart and the Dagger of the Dark One, we're ready to begin."

"I won't summon her here," Regina told her.

Her older sister chuckled. "Well, not willingly. But it won't matter because I have your heart and the Dagger. The only question is shall I summon her myself, or shall I use your heart and make you summon her?" Regina glared at her and Zelena continued. "I've got the perfect idea. I'll use your heart to summon the Dark One and then I'll use this Dagger to force Emma to kill you. Then I'll kill her and become the Dark One."

Zelena spoke into her heart. "Regina, be a dear and summon the Dark One."

After a slight squeeze of the enchanted heart, Regina did just that. "Emma Swan… Emma Swan… Emma… Swan…"

Her sister squealed with the delight when Emma stood at the mouth of the cave, striding toward them. When Robin charged forward she used her magic to fling him off to the side with the same indifference one would swat a fly. She closed the distance between her and Zelena but the Wicked Witch held the Dagger up. "Not so fast, dear. I have the Dagger. And you will not harm me or Robin."

Emma stopped in her tracks, like she had smashed into an invisible brick wall. But she was fighting it. It was all for not. Emma was bound to that Dagger, just as Regina was literally bound to the chair she sat in.

"As soon as I get my dagger back…" Emma threatened.

Zelena laughed. "Until then, kill Regina with your bare hands. Strangle the life from her… After you tell her how you feel… How you've always felt."

Emma's nostrils flared as she fought against the will of the Dagger. She turned on her heels and when she looked at Regina her eyes softened. She didn't want to do this. Any of it. But she had to.

"Regina…" she whispered.

"Louder, dear," Zelena ordered. "So the people in the back can hear you."

"Regina…" Emma began again, her voice echoing, as she inched toward her. "You are the most frustrating, stubborn, and exhausting person I have ever met. You challenge me at every turn. But I admire your tenacity, your intelligence, your strength. Even when - no - _especially_ when you're a fucking royal pain in my ass."

She was standing in front of Regina now, eyes glassy. Emma shook as she knelt against her will and meet Regina's dark eyes. "Regina Mills, I love you." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Regina flashed her a sad smile. "I know, Emma. It's okay. This time, it's not you."

"If you knew the truth…"

This time the brunette silenced her. "I do. I do know. I know what you did. But I also know what you did to bring me back."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, Dark One. Choke the life out of her. And then I'll put you out of your misery."

Emma clenched her fist so tightly that she drew blood. It trickled slits between her fingers. Emma's jaw was clenched tight, her body was quaking. She didn't want to do this. But she was. And when she spoke her voice barely registered above a whisper. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"This isn't your fault."

The Dark One's hands were on her shoulders, creeping toward her neck. Regina took deep breaths, trying not to give into fear. But she was afraid. She was trying to remain strong, however, terror tore through her. For Emma's sake and Zelena's supreme disatisfaction. Regina reminded herself that she was the Evil Queen. She had faced death many times over with a brave face. This time wouldn't be any different.

Emma's hands wrapped her hands around Regina's throat, her fingers curled around the nape of her neck, her thumbs slowly pressing into her windpipe. Slowly, she squeezed, and slowly Regina's breathing was restricted until she couldn't draw a breath. Tears were streaming down Emma's face and finally Regina's too.

The Dark One leaned in, her face so dangerously close to Regina's. If the brunette could speak she would have told Emma that she loved her, that it wasn't her fault. She would have told her the same thing Daniel said before he was lost forever.

 _Love again._

Regina surged forward then, and by sheer force of will she pressed her lips against Emma's. There was a flash of white light that spread up and out, knocking Zelena down and sending the Dagger flying from her hand.

Emma's hands relaxed as the lost six weeks flooded Regina's mind. She saw everything. Emma's struggle with the darkness. Robin almost dying. Arthur's betrayal. And finally her solution. The strange thing was that without Emma the Dark Curse wouldn't have worked. Robin didn't love Regina. Emma did. Emma always had.

The color slowly returned to the Dark One. White hair became bled blond, and shimmering skin, flaked away. And she was Emma again.

Her Emma.

They broke away and the blond gave Regina a lopsided smile before she undid her bindings and removed the cuff from Regina's wrist. As soon as she was freed, the brunette threw her arms around Emma and held on for dear life.

"I'm sorry," Emma sobbed.

"Shh…" Regina hushed her. "I'm still here. You saved me."

The blond nodded. "And then you saved me."

Emma paused with another apology on the tip of her tongue. But Regina kissed her gently and smiled.

"It's okay, Emma," she said, placing a steady hand over the former Dark One's heart. "You gave me a piece of yourself."

Robin and Zelena groaning pulled their attention away from each other and to the couple that had threatened to tear them apart. Emma reached out for her Dagger and it magically appeared in her hands. She looked down at it, the Darkness trying to bubble to the surface. However she handed it to Regina with a nod. Emma had trusted her with it before. She trusted her with it now.

"What are we going to do with them?" Emma asked, her hand shaking with the urge to blink them out of existence.

Regina reached out, cupping her cheek, causing Emma to meet her understanding gaze. "We can't kill them."

Emma frowned. "Why not?"

Regina chuckled. "For one, Zelena's pregnant. And as much as she might deserve it, her child doesn't."

"And Robin?"

"Roland's already lost one parent because of me. I don't think I could do it to him again. Now had something happened to Henry it would have been a different story."

"So we're not going to kill them."

"No. But this kind of thing can't go unanswered."

Before Regina could elaborate, Snow, Charming, and the others came barreling in ready for a battle and were surprised to see the war had already been won.

"Mom!" Henry called, rushing to both of them.

Emma moved so Regina could share a moment with their son, but was immediately pulled in the embrace by both Henry and Regina.

"I'm glad you're both okay," he whispered.

"Me too, kid," Emma replied, softly.

"Emma, is that you?" Snow asked. "Is the Darkness gone."

Emma shrugged. "It isn't gone. It's just in… well… remission, I guess. Regina broke the Curse. Both curses, but my name is still on the Dagger."

Killian collected the magic cuff and put it on Zelena before she could recover as David handcuffed Robin. Ruby and Lily had to hold Tink back who was threatening to rip Robin apart with her bare hands. Eventually, Snow managed to calm her down.

"He's not worth it," Mary Margaret said and when the Green Fairy nodded, she turned around and punched the Outlaw right in his nose herself.

"That's for what you did to Regina." Then she hit him again. "That's for using Henry as leverage." She punched him once more. "And that for trying to kill Emma."

Robin groaned. "You have a code, as I do. And yet you hit an unarmed captive. You're supposed to be a hero."

"Yes, a hero wouldn't harm an unarmed prisoner, but…" Snow punched him for a fourth time. "I'm just alright."

Ruby and Lily were laughing. Even Maleficent cracked an amused grin. The only person that didn't find it hilarious was Zelena who was two seconds away from a complete meltdown.

"Are you going to put me into a cage again?" she asked, Regina. "Because I'll get out. And once I do, I'll have my revenge."

"Can I please hit her?" Lily asked.

"You'd hit a pregnant woman?"

Lily shook her head. "No, just you. 'Cause you're special."

Maleficent chuckled. "We could turn into dragons and burn you alive. Consider yourself lucky that she only wants to strike you, dear."

"What are we going to do with them?" David asked, looking at Regina and Emma.

"I dunno," Emma replied with a shrug. "Frankly, I'm liking Mal's plan. But Regina has a better idea."

Regina grinned. "Don't I always?"

* * *

It took a few hours to get everything ready. But once it was, Regina had the group meet her near the town line. Killian and David brought the Outlaw and the Wicked Witch. And Snow and Ruby retrieved Roland.

"Daddy!" the young boy exclaimed, rushing out of David's truck to greet his father. Charming undid his handcuffs so father could embrace son. With Robin nodding his thanks.

"What are we doing here?" Zelena demanded.

"I'm giving you your second chance, Zelena," Regina replied, almost menacingly. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I wanted was to finally get what I deserve," she shoot back.

"What you deserve is to be thrown to the wolves and the dragons. But we aren't complete monsters."

Killian nodded. "Aye, just a pack of reformed villains. And heroes with shady pasts."

For once Regina and the Pirate agreed on something. And although it would probably be the last time for such a thing, the former Evil Queen still smirked and he chuckled. "Don't get used to it, your Majesty. You and Swan still broke my heart. But even I can't stand in the way of true love."

"Wow," Lily breathed. "Is everyone here so fucking corny?"

Emma shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Oy!" Killian called. "I'm bloody standing right here."

Regina let them banter as she approached Zelena, her expression softening with each step. She wouldn't harm her sister unless she forced her hand. And the same could be said for Robin.

"What are you going to do?" Zelena asked.

"I'm going to give you a gift," was Regina's response. "You couldn't help how you were brought into this world, sis. You couldn't stop our mother sacrificing your happiness for power. Magic tore our family apart. My quest for vengeance, cost Robin his wife.

"So my gift to you, Zelena," she continued. "…is a life without heartache. A life of good memories with a loving family where you were wanted and accepted. And a new family with Robin, his son, and the child you share. Goodbye, sis."

With a wave of her hands light engulfed Robin, Zelena, and Roland. It wiped their memories and forged new ones. Regina gave them a life where Zelena wasn't the Wicked Witch. Where they grew up together. She gave her memories of a loving stepfather who cherished her as if she was his own. A life where she was the hero of Regina's early years, shielding her from the monster that was their mother. They worked as a team in this life, bonded by blood but also by magic. With Zelena trying to be the voice of reason. A life where she had walked into that tavern and met the love of her life, an outlaw that despite smelling of forest, loved her unconditionally.

"Regina," Zelena said when the spell was complete, throwing her arms around her sister in a tight and loving hug. "I wish we could stay. But it's too dangerous."

"I understand, sis," Regina told her. "You have to do what's best for your family."

The Wicked Witch smiled, pulling away. "I wish I could be here when you face Arthur and his knights. I wish I could help. That Robin and I could fight beside you."

The Outlaw nodded. "Yes. Despite our differences Regina, I wish I could offer my assistance."

"It's alright," Regina replied. "I only ask that you take care of my sister and my future niece or nephew."

Robin smiled. "I swear it on my honor."

"Well, we should really be going, little sister," Zelena said. "We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I understand."

Zelena looked at Emma. "And you, Miss Swan, you treat my sister right, or there will be hell to pay. Regina may have been the Evil Queen, but I was always a little wicked."

"You won't have any issues with me, Zelena," Emma said. "And if you need anything let us know."

"I will."

And then they were gone, crossing over the town line to start their new life. Regina watched them go, her eyes a little glassy. Yes, she had wanted Zelena and Robin to pay for their transgressions against her, but all of this started with a need for revenge. Perhaps mercy would be the solution.

She heard Emma clomp toward her and she wiped her eyes.

"You were crying," the Blond said.

"No, of course not," Regina replied. "There was just something in my eye."

Emma laughed. "Remember I always know when you're lying, your Majesty."

"Is that so, Miss Swan?" Regina asked turning to face Emma.

The Blond smirked, putting her arms around her waist. "Yup. It's my superpower." They were about to kiss when Lily and Ruby made gagging noises, stopping them in their tracks. Emma just laughed. "Probably best if we save this for when we don't have an audience."

"Ay," Killian agreed.

"Yeah," Henry said. "Because while I'm happy for you guys, seeing your parents kissing anyone is just wrong."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, a little like watching your son hit on some random girl from Camelot."

Henry glared at her. "She's not random. Her name is Violet. And we're just friends."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, your moms used that excuse for years. And look at them now."

Snow shook her head. "We still have Arthur to contend with."

"Mom…" Emma chided. "Can we please just enjoy this small victory? Please?"

"Party at Granny?" Charming offered.

"So long as there's rum involved…" Killian replied.

"We'll meet you there," Emma said. "We've got to see a tree about a man first."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "We as in…"

"You and me," she told her. "Who else did you think I was talking about? 'Sides, you have half of my heart. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Protecting your investment?"

"Protecting my better half."

Lily groaned. "You're just as bad as Hook. Urgh…"

"Yeah, they're in love… It's pretty gross," Ruby agreed.

"You both can bite me," Emma shot back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the fluff at the end. I just couldn't give you all the death and blood and the guts. That I will save for the next fic. Which will be all of that (hopefully) and so much more. Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. You guys are awesome.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** As a thank you for the overwhelming support this fict has gotten, here's an epilogue for you all.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, Geeky References Galore  
 **Summary:** It's been a few months since Regina broke the curse with True Love's Kiss. Her and Emma have their own celebration but then duty calls… almost literally.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, universes or situations. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc. I claim no rights to copyrighted material and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

" _Sex without love is as hollow and ridiculous as love without sex,"  
_ ― Hunter S. Thompson

* * *

"How are you feeling, sis?"

Regina could hear the exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. "Blah, blah, blah, morning sickness. Blah, blah, blah, everything aches. Blah, blah, blah, hormones and mood swings. But enough about that, I want to hear how things are going between you and your Dark Swan."

She let out an exasperated sigh of her own. Not because she was annoyed by the question. Regina was a private person but her sister, she was finding was a raging gossip who wanted to know all about the goings-on in Storybrooke. Not having this kind of relationship with anyone before, save for maybe Snow, Regina did her best to placate her sister. But it wasn't why she sighed. She sighed because of idiotic grin that formed whenever someone mentioned Emma. It couldn't be helped. Regina just had to resign herself to the fact that she was unequivocally and irrevocably in love with the former Dark One.

"Things are going… well," she replied.

"Well?" Zelena asked. "That's all you're giving me? That it's going well?"

"I don't know what you want from me, Zelena."

"You know what I want, Regina. I want details about your torrid love affair with the offspring of your former mortal enemies."

"You've been watching too many soap operas, sis."

"Or not enough," Zelena shot back. "I finally pressured Robin into getting cable and Netflix now that I'm on bedrest. So I've been watching Game of Thrones. And all I have to say is that at least we're not Lannisters."

Regina didn't watch the show. Emma did and so did Henry until she finally put her foot down. Game of Thrones was not appropriate for a 13 year old child, despite Emma pointing out that he had already read the books.

Her silence clued Zelena in to her ignorance. "Regina, you need to watch that show immediately. Then we can talk about it."

"Maybe. Emma watches it," Regina told her.

"Ah, yes. Which brings us back to our original topic; anything new with you and your Dark Swan?" Zelena fished. "Spare no detail."

Regina blushed with the phone to her ear and Zelena as if she could hear her embarrassment laughed.

"You are a hopeless case, little sister," she said.

"How are you and Robin?" Regina asked hoping it would elicit the same response.

It didn't. And for the next ten minutes she found out more about their love life than she wished to know. Regina decided to focus on the important bits; that her sister sounded happy, her life was full of joy, and she was determined not to be like their mother.

Then she felt comforting warmth at her back as strong arms encircle her waist. Without meaning to Regina leaned into the embrace, taking in the scent of cinnamon and milk chocolate as a familiar voice husked into her ear, "I missed you..."

Her breath caught in her throat but that didn't stop her from saying, "Emma, it's only been an hour."

Of course Zelena weighed in. "Oohhh… It sounds like someone's in a mood."

Regina would have responded but Emma plucked the phone from her hand and told Zelena, "She'll call you back an hour." When she made a face, Emma amended. "Okay, she'll call you later tonight." She couldn't hear what Zelena's response was but whatever it was cause Emma to add, "Just call Ruby. She loves to gossip. And she knows a lot more about it than most people."

Then Emma ended the call and placed the phone down. Regina turned around to face her, careful not to break contact. But she was wearing a scowl.

"You talk to Ms. Lucas about us?" from her tone it was clear she wasn't happy about it.

Emma flashed her a sheepish smile. "Only because I need to talk to someone about it. My mom is out. So is Lily because of that thing you had with her mom. Which makes Ruby the closest thing I have to a best friend in all of this. So yeah, I hope that's okay." She paused, searching Regina's eyes before she asked. "Is that okay?"

Regina wanted to say no, it was most assuredly not okay. But Emma wasn't like her. Yes, she was guarded like Regina. However, where Regina would rather die than reveal certain parts of herself, Emma suffered from a bad case of word-vomit.

She sighed. "It's fine. Just please don't be too explicit."

"So…" Emma chuckled, backing Regina into the kitchen island. "I shouldn't tell her how much you like it first thing in the morning."

Regina's pulse raced as she thought about this morning. Or rather most mornings for last few months. A need for secrecy made her dalliances strictly a nighttime occurrence. But she was finding in these months that sex in the morning invigorated her. It was like have a superpowered cup of coffee. In fact Emma mentioned it being the best part of waking up and she was inclined to agree wholeheartedly.

"And…" Emma began as she ran her fingers up Regina's inner thigh, climbing high as she whispered, "Probably shouldn't mention how wet you get with me."

Her breath hitched when Emma lightly brushed her fingers over her silk covered center. She bit her bottom lip, her hands convulsing around her lover's arms. It was still hard to believe that they had gotten here. With everything that happened. Emma's Darkness. Merlin's involvement. Arthur's betrayal. Every trial and tribulation seemed to lead them here, to this moment. And Regina was still trying to figure out if it was real or just a cruel dream.

"Hey," Emma whispered, her breath ghosting across her lips. "Where'd you go?"

Regina shook her head, licking her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm here. I was just thinking."

The blond arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? This is some of my best work here."

The former queen chuckled; a deep rolling sound of joy. "I highly doubt that, _Emma._ "

A shiver ran through her lover's body and Regina smirk, which Emma spotted. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

Regina feigned innocence. "Are you insinuating that I delight in torturing you, Sheriff?"

Emma laughed, brushing her lips against Regina's. "Insinuating?" she whispered. "No, your Majesty, I'm flat out telling you."

"I'm just trying to put us on an even playing field, _Emma,_ " the brunette explained. "This morning you work me up into a frenzy and then leave me wanting."

Emma scoffed. "Wanting? You enjoyed yourself."

Regina spun them around so Emma was pressed against the kitchen island. "I might have climaxed, dear. But I wouldn't go as far as to say I was sated."

Her lover's eyes had become dark pools with lust-blown pupils. Her breathing changed, becoming ragged and uneven. It reminded Regina of herself in the Vault the first time - well - they both knew what happened in that vault. And most of the town had an idea. Though that wasn't her finest moment, Regina was pleased with how things turned out. Everyone but Arthur had their happy ending. And it was just as well. Emma was her True Love. They had their son. Regina and Emma finally had a complete family.

Emma licked her lips and when she spoke her voice was low and husky. "I thought I made up for that during my lunch break."

Regina laughed. "Hardly. It only made me more ravenous for you." With deft fingers, she undid Emma's belt and pants button, sliding her hand against damp cotton panties. "It seems I have a similar effect on you, dear."

Emma sighed, her head falling back, with a strangled, "Fuck."

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina chided.

Her lover frowned at her. "Really, Regina? I've heard you say worse. I've made you say worse."

At the challenge, Regina's lips curled in a wolfish smile. It's why she loved Emma. She never backed down. She never gave an inch. Regina could relate. "Indeed, dear. But I'd like to think there's a certain eloquence to my swearing."

Emma smiled. "Right, 'cause you were a queen and bit more refined and all."

Regina chuckled. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

They laughed, the mood of the room shifting as they shared this comical moment. That's what their life had been really; a series of shared moments, experiences that only drew them closer. Some might call it fate. But to them is was simple. They were in love. Years from now they might be comfortable enough to confess that the attraction was instant. The love came later. It snuck up on them. It had been a complete accident. It had been a complete but happy accident.

So here they were laughing together at the inside joke. Something that was theirs. And only theirs. And as their chuckling subsided, Regina reached up and traced the laugh lines around Emma's mouth, the energy shifted again. And the joke faded away into the ether.

It was anyone guess who made the first move, Regina or Emma but one moment they were staring into each other's eyes, the next Regina was finding herself popped up on the kitchen island, Emma's hand exploring her body. She gasped at the heated touch and passionate kisses, moaning when her lover's hand traveled up her thighs slipping under her dress.

"Emma," she breathed. "Not here."

"Right…" the blond sighed. "Because this is where the food lives."

Just then their phones buzzed almost at the same time. At first they ignored it. Whatever it was it could wait. But then their phones started to ring. Snow as calling Regina. And David was ringing Emma.

The Savior swore, pulling away from Regina reluctantly as she reached for her phone.

"Yeah, dad?" she answered.

"What?" Regina said into her own phone.

"Wait… David, slow down…" Emma told her father.

"Snow, breathe," Regina told Emma's mother.

"WHAT?" they both said at the same time.

"We'll be right there," Emma replied to whatever David had said.

"No, I'm not familiar with that kind of problem," Regina said before she hung up with a promise they'd be there as soon as they can.

"So," Emma began as she eased Regina back down to the floor. "A hellmouth? That's new."

Regina rolled her eyes. "A hellmouth? Really, Emma?"

"What?" Emma asked. "What else would you call a giant crater to the Underworld?"

"You have a point," the brunette sighed. "But still, this isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"I dunno," Emma replied. "Savior, slayer. I don't see a difference."

"You're not the Chosen One, Miss Swan," Regina said.

Emma groaned. "Stop it with the 'Miss Swan.' But you're right. I'm not the Chosen One. We're the Chosen Two if anything. You're Faith to my Buffy, for sure. But with way more lesbian sex."

Regina grinned. "You're an idiot."

Emma smiled, brightly. "But I'm your idiot."

Regina nodded. "Yes. Now shall we save the world?"

"Again? Yeah, sure."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this, following me here or on Tumblr and giving me prompts. You guys frakking rock. And I will beat up anyone that says otherwise.**


End file.
